District Fourteen
by Drizzlemist
Summary: When Clove died, her parents grieved over her death. What they didn't know was that their daughter was reincarnated in District Fourteen. A replica of her body was sent back to District Two. The Capitol doesn't know about District Fourteen, so when they find out, is it enough to start a war? And how will Clove, Cato, Marvel, and Glimmer settle their love?
1. Reincarnation

**A/N- So, this is the first FanFic that I'm posting on here, and I hope you all enjoy it! My friend came up with the idea of District Fourteen, so yeah. Anyway, here's the story.**

* * *

Clove

I stroll down the beautiful streets of District Fourteen, admiring the weapons in the many statues' hands. The buildings...they were just...wow. 20 stories high each, and painted a million different colors...it was like the Capitol, but not as vibrant. Somehow, this place smells a lot like home. I don't know why, but it reminds me of District Two. I hear sounds not unlike those you would hear in the Capitol. The occasional train, people walking, it's just so...normal.

I had gotten out of the hospital a few hours ago, reincarnated and very much alive. After all, just a dent in my skull isn't very much work, seeing as they have all this high-tech medicine and stuff. Cato's the one they're really working hard on. It'll probably take a day or two before he gets out of the hospital.

I smile at the prospect of seeing Cato again. Even though he didn't get to Thresh in time to prevent my death, I forgave him for staying with me till the end. I hear someone behind me, trying to catch up. Turning around, I see that it is Glimmer. Her beautiful features are restored to the state they were in before the tracker jacker attack from Katniss. Katniss…it hurts to compliment her, especially seeing as she was the cause of Cato's suffering, but she is smart, brave, and good with a bow and arrows. Katniss and her stupid alliance with that little girl–Rue, I think her name was?–well, if it weren't for that, Cato would have won. He deserves the Victor's crown. But no, he got a slow and painful death from being eaten alive by the Capitol's stupid mutts. So I guess I shouldn't be mad at Katniss. I should be mad at the Capitol.

But another thought surfaces in my mind: why did these people raise dead tributes back to life? I mean, what's the point? And...wait a minute. If they raised Cato and Glimmer and Marvel and me back to life...then what about the other tributes? Does that mean...Thresh is alive too?

Glimmer's voice snaps me back to reality. "Hellllllo? Earth to Clove!"

"What? Sorry, I wasn't listening." I say.

She rolls her eyes at me. "Like that wasn't obvious enough. I said, do you know where Marvel is?"

I shake my head. "Haven't seen him anywhere."

"Okay then. I was just wondering where he is. Well, I'm sure you have something to do, so bye for now!"

She dashes off before I get a chance to tell her that I have absolutely nothing to do. Since I am so bored, I decide to visit the replica of District Two they have here. District Fourteen must be bigger than the Capitol! They have replicas of all the districts, even Thirteen, and a mini section of the Capitol. There's a fake arena for the truly bloodthirsty tributes–might go and check it out sometime–because apparently, they died before they got a chance to really show their craving for blood. I'm fairly certain that when they die–a second time–they get reincarnated again.

I feel a cold whisper on the back of my neck, as if someone is watching me. I have been trained for the arena, so I definitely learned how to tell when someone is watching you or not. However, I scan the surrounding area and find nothing out of the ordinary; tall buildings, statues, some bushes and trees in someone's garden, and the road. Perfectly normal. But the feeling stays, and does not go away.

* * *

Marvel

I watch Clove walk away. She has no idea how much I love her. No, I am certain that she loves Cato. But I still try to catch her heart. I crawl out from behind the bushes, and set off down the street, trying to catch up to her.

"Clove!" I call.

She turns, not looking the least bit surprised to see me. "Hi Marvel!"

"So uh…where're you going?"

She shrugs. "Maybe to the replica of District Two. What about you?"

"I don't really have anywhere to go. Do you want to come to District One with me? I can take you to lots of great places!"

"Um…maybe… Oh yeah, Glimmer was looking for you! She asked me if I knew where you were and I said no. She ran off that way, if you want to find her," she says, and gestures toward the District One replica. "I can go there with you and we can look for her, okay?"

I agree immediately. As long as I can spend time with her. "Sure, let's go!"

I wave at someone wearing the standard District Fourteen uniform. He comes over and asks us, "What do you want?"

"Can you get us a train to the District One replica?" I ask.

"One train, coming right up." He talks into something called a Communicator, and within seconds, a train appears. "Hop aboard."

I get on first, and offer a hand to Clove to help her up. She takes it and pulls herself up. I feel an electric shock run up my arm, but it disappears when she lets go and sits down. I sit in the seat opposite her, and we sit in silence as the train starts up. When the train arrives–only a few minutes later–I jump off the train Clove sits on the ledge, then pushes herself off and lands neatly and gracefully.

"Where do you want to start looking?" she asks.

I notice her eyeing the weapons in the statues' hands with longing. "How about the weapons section? And while we're there, I can buy you something as a present."

She begins to protest but I cut her off. "Clove, I'm the only one with money here. Okay?"

Clove agrees, and we set off in that direction. Before long, I see a shop that specializes in selling far-range weapons. Clove opens the door, and I follow. Inside they have spears, bows and sheaths of arrows, lances, maces, axes, and throwing knives, where Clove immediately heads. She glances at the cheaper ones for a second, then heads toward the silver and gold hilted knives. She pauses when she reaches the most expensive set in the store.

She looks at them with awe in her eyes. I immediately snatch the set.

"Wait! Marvel, you don't have to buy those! I was just thinking about something else, not those knives!" she says.

"Come on Clove, it's just a set of knives. How expensive can they be?"

"No! I don't want you to spend your money on me!" What? Clove doesn't want me to spend money on her? What the h***? This is really different from the Clove I knew in the arena... "Buy a really good spear! Like this!" she says, and holds up the crappiest spear I've ever seen. I can't hold back a laugh.

"Clove, that's the worst spear I've ever seen in my life!"

"Oh," she says, and puts the spear back. "Well, anyway, I'm going to go find Glimmer. You buy something nice for yourself, okay?"

I cross my fingers behind my back and say, "Sure Clove."

The second she walks out the door, I put the knives on the counter and pay for them.

* * *

**A/N- Ok, just wanted to say something. Clove doesn't want Marvel to buy the knives for her because it makes her feel like she owes him something.**


	2. District One Replica

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I had homework and all that junk. I'm feeling REALLLY happy, because I just got my copy of The Mark of Athena today, and now that my friend who came up with this idea has an account, she is no longer just "my friend." So, Panemaniac4life, I hope you're satisfied. And thank you to clatoisreal, britmck, and Wingbreeze for reviewing! Any reviews are welcome and they help me want to post more frequently! So, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Clove

I'm starting to have second thoughts about Marvel liking me. I mean, "that's the crappiest spear I've ever seen" isn't exactly something you say to someone you like... Unless... You think of them as a friend. Oh well. I push these thoughts out of my mind and continue strolling down the District One replica's streets, thinking about where Glimmer might be. Then it hits me. Duh! The section where they make gems and dresses! I rush there just in time to see Glimmer tottering out of a store holding the biggest pile of dresses and accessories I've ever seen. Her heels are so tall that it looks like she's walking on the literal tips of her toes. I rush to help her carry some of the stuff.

"Glimmer! You want to carry this much stuff and wear heels like that at _the same time_?! Are you _crazy_?" I ask.

"No, Clove, I am not." She replies. I take stuff from the top of pile into my own arms, which seems to steady Glimmer immediately. She wobbles a little less, but the clothes are still dangerously close to falling down.

"Well then, I guess we have different opinions of crazy." I say.

A few minutes later, we reach Glimmer's house; well, where her house would be if this was the real District One. She enters, and I follow.

"Where do you want me to put this stuff?" I ask her.

"Just set it down right there."

"Okay. Oh yeah, I know where Marvel is."

"Really? Can you get him to come here?"

At that moment, Glimmer's doorbell rings. We go down to answer it, and it's Marvel.

Glimmer looks at him and says, "Took you long enough to get here."

He pretends to look surprised. "You never told me anything! Clove was the one who told me you wanted to find me. Oh yeah, here are the knives, Clove."

My heart jumps as I register his words. He actually _bought_ the knives? What? He's holding out the knives to me, and as I take them, I see the jealousy in Glimmer's face. Wait. Why would she be jealous? She can't be jealous of the knives because as far as I know, she doesn't really have a weapon that she's good at. So…

I feel so stupid. It seems like the answer to why Glimmer is jealous is just floating just out of reach. I can't grab it. Oh well. I pick up the knives and store them on the inside of my jacket. When I died, my clothes weren't damaged, so I got to keep wearing them. They still have the spaces for the knives. I want to try these out immediately, so I ask Glimmer if there's somewhere I can train. Obviously, since this is a Career district, there's got to be somewhere we can train. Marvel jumps in.

"I can take you there, Clove, if you want me to."

When Glimmer answers, her voice is somewhat cold. "No, that's okay Marvel, I'll take her. Why don't you see if Cato is out of the hospital yet?"

Marvel's shoulders seem to–wait, what?–slump a bit when Glimmer says that. "Fine."

* * *

Glimmer

I just can't believe Marvel likes Clove more than me. I mean, look at Clove, with her freckles and dark hair, and then look at me. Blond hair and green eyes. It's way prettier than Clove. But still. Marvel likes her more than me. Well, Cato likes me, but he doesn't look as good as Marvel.

I half shove, half guide Clove out the door. Turning around, I wave at Marvel but he doesn't even notice me, too lost in his thoughts about Clove. Ugh. I mean, I'm friends (well, kinda) with Clove, but it's just not fair that Marvel likes her better than me.

Clove walks with me down the street, and since I've walked this path so many times in my childhood I don't even need to focus. My thoughts drift back to Marvel and Clove. It's really obvious that Clove likes Cato, but at least Clove will know what it feels like for me when she sees that Cato likes me more than her. She might even give up on Cato and love Marvel. All I know for sure is that I'm never going to give up on liking Marvel.

When we reach the training place, I see that there is only one other person there besides us. The second Clove goes inside she immediately heads toward the throwing knives section. I want to improve my archery. Like, really, I was so embarrassed when I completely missed Katniss in the tree. That was unbelievable and stupid. Plus it led to my death. My very painful death. Speaking of which, tracker jackers are now my worst fear. The only other person there, a dead tribute from District One, is holding something behind her back. She thrusts it in my face and screams.

"Tracker jackers!"

I totally flip out. "Where? Where are they? Tell me already, _where are they_?" The tribute laughs so hard that she falls to the ground. The 'tracker jacker nest' she thrust in my face was just a bunch of twigs, leaves, and compacted dirt. Slowly, fury builds up inside of me.

"You think that's funny?! I'd like to see how you'd react if you'd been killed by tracker jackers and somebody threw a fake nest in your face! You're a b****!"

Her laughter dies down immediately. "_What_ did you just call me?" she asks in a murderous tone.

"I called you a b****."

The tributes face starts turning purple, and I laugh.

"Glimmer," she says, "I am going to kill you. And don't look so surprised that I know your name. You're all anyone in District One can talk about. Our first tribute who was killed by 1.) tracker jackers and 2.) a tribute from _District Twelve_. And the fact that _the same tribute_ just _happened_ to get an _eleven_. Now how do you feel about yourself?"

My anger must clearly show on my face because the other tribute–was her name Glitter?–laughs again. This time, I can't hold it in anymore. I draw back my fist and punch her. She doubles over for a second, but then straightens up with a murderous glint in her eyes.

"You didn't." she hisses.

"Oh yes I did." I shoot back.

"Glimmer, you are going to regret this." And with that, she whips around, grabs a knife, and slices at me.

* * *

**A/N- Oooooooh...Glimmer just started a fight...**


	3. Glimmer has a Violent Side

**A/N- It's probably time for me to put a disclaimer in. I do not own ****The Hunger Games**** or any of its characters. And I'm posting another chapter now because I don't have school today, so I have a lot of free time. And you should thank Panemaniac4life because if it weren't for her, then this chapter would have been posted tomorrow or maybe even Sunday or maybe Monday or possibly sometime after that. Yeah, I'm sure you all want to read the chapter now, so enjoy!**

* * *

Cato

I walk out of the hospital, a smile plastered to my face. I mean, even though I wasn't a victor, being reincarnated was pretty cool. Especially if it meant that I could see Glimmer again. Sure, the people in District Two might have thought that I loved Clove, but I didn't. I tried to save her because she was from home, a place that I really missed.

Strolling down the streets, I see Marvel, heading my way. He smiles when he sees me.

"Hey Cato, how's it going?" he asks.

"Pretty good." I reply. "Except for the fact that I just got eaten alive by mutts, but other than that, I'm fine. Have you seen Glimmer anywhere?"

"Uh, yeah actually, I have," he replies, "She went with Clove to the District One training place."

"They went to District One?!" I ask, shocked.

He laughs. "No, no, of course not. The District One _replica_."

"Oh. That makes sense. How do we get there?"

"Easy. Here, follow me." He leads me along the road until we get to a train station. We wait for a few seconds, and then a train comes. The doors slide open and Marvel and I get on. We sit opposite each other in a slightly awkward silence. After a few minutes, an anonymous voice announces that we have reached District One. Marvel and I get off, and as the train leaves I turn to him.

"Well? Where do we go now?" I ask.

"This way." He replies, and walks down the street. I hurry to catch up to him, until we are walking side by side. Tall buildings made to reflect light loom above us, and I make the mistake of looking up. As soon as my eyes rest on a building, it feels like they are burning and shrivel up. I quickly look back down at the ground, and Marvel turns around and smirks.

"Sorry Cato, I forgot to warn you about our buildings. Most inhabitants here wear dark tinted glasses, to block out the harshest glares. I'm going to get us some." He walks up to a District Fourteen officer, talks to him, and comes back with two pairs of glasses. I put my pair on, and the difference is immediate. Everything looks normal. The buildings' glares are toned down to nearly nothing.  
We continue walking.

After about five minutes, Marvel points up ahead and says, "There it is! We're at the training place for District One!"

I look ahead and see a building, quite short compared to the rest of the buildings here. Marvel starts to sprint and I follow suit. The weapons in here obviously can't even compare to the weapons in District Two, but I'm at least expecting the weapons to be about average. As soon as I open the door and walk in, a fist swings at my face. Only my quick reflexes save me from taking a knuckle sandwich. I duck and my leg shoots out, unbalancing my attacker. They fall, and I see that it is someone with the blond hair and green eyes look of District One, though she isn't Glimmer. She has a knife in her hand, and the girl slashes at my leg. I jump back up. Just then, Glimmer rushes forward with a knife in her hand and cuts the other girl, really fast, before leaping out of her knife range. I focus on Glimmer, her perfectly shaped face, those peridot green eyes, and her honey-blond hair. Her expression is one of rage, and she looks beautiful and deadly. I notice several cuts on her arms and legs, but it doesn't seem like anything serious.

I know I left her when she needed me; during the tracker jacker attack. But the poison of the hallucinations made me think I saw her, next to me, diving into the water as well. Only later, when the poison subsided, did I realize that she was not with us and most likely dead. I had to hide my grief; otherwise my sponsors would think me weak. When Katniss's arrow flew toward me, my last thought was: Glimmer. I'm coming.

* * *

Glimmer

Glitter slashes at me, and I duck. I just barely register the fact that Cato has entered the room, and is staring at me with awe. I pick up another knife from behind me, and throw the first one at Glitter. She whirls around, and it misses her arm by the width of the knife, but the knife pins her sleeve against the wall. She attempts to yank her arm away, with no luck. The fabric is too strong, and the knife is buried too deeply for her to yank out of the wall. Glitter hisses in annoyance, and takes her knife to slice through the fabric. I take aim and throw the other knife just before her hand reaches her sleeve.

The knife hits Glitter's other sleeve, and now both of her arms are pinned against the wall. She screams in fury and tries to pull away again and again without any success. I grab a third knife and pin her body against the wall, by yanking on her shirt's collar from the back, and driving the knife through the fabric and into the wall. Then I step back to see if she can escape. She writhes around, but the fabric does not yield and neither do the knives. I briefly consider killing her, but then decide against it. We should just leave her here.

I turn to Cato, Clove, and Marvel. "All right, now that that's settled, what do you want to do now?"

Clove recovers first. "Let's just stay here for a while. She," says Clove, pointing to Glitter, "isn't going anywhere."

Clove turns and goes toward the knife throwing section again. I walk toward the archery place. Picking up a bow, I nock an arrow and shoot. My skill is still horrible. The arrow misses the target completely and lodges in the wall next to it. Glitter starts to laugh hysterically, and my face flushes. I hear footsteps behind me, and Cato comes over. He watches me try to shoot. When he is close to me, I can almost hear his heartbeat quicken. I pick up the bow and keep trying. After a few more tries, my aim improves until I can hit the target at least 8 out of 10 times.

Cato smiles. "Nice job, Glimmer."

I don't even turn around. "Thanks." I can feel Clove giving me the evil eye, but I don't really care. Now she knows what it feels like seeing Cato like me better than her.

Eventually Cato leaves, and I walk over to the knife throwing section, where Clove is. I pick up a knife and throw it. It hits a little bit away from my intended spot. Clove tells me to stop for a little bit and I do. She flips a switch that dims the light in the room and waits for the targets to light up. As soon as a target lights up, she flings one of her new knives at it so hard that the knife is buried up to the hilt. When all the targets have a knife in them, the lights flicker back on. Everyone, even Glitter, is shocked. I mean, we've seen Clove throw before, but this is just amazing.

Marvel breaks the silence. "I guess those knives really are good."

Clove smiles and goes to retrieve the knives. She has to put both feet on the target and pull, as hard as she can, to yank the knives out. Every time, when a knife comes out, she drops to the floor. Eventually, I go to help her. Since my arms are stronger than hers, I can just pull really hard and the knife will come out. When we're done, I turn around, and hand the knives to Clove. She takes them and mutters "Thanks" to me. Then we leave the training center, with Glitter still screaming.

* * *

**A/N- Tell me if you like what happened to Glitter in a review please! I personally like it kinda. :) The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update, and maybe my chapters will get longer. Oh yeah and, when Glimmer threw the first knife, she wasn't aiming, and it was just pure luck that it happened to hit Glitter's sleeve. The second time, she actually aimed, and it hit. Don't tell me that Clove's the one who's supposed to be good with the knives because Glimmer's also a Career, and she had to do _something _so that the Gamemakers would notice her. I just made it so that she had a little talent with the knives, but she's nowhere near as good as Clove.**


	4. A District Two Fake, Lunch, and a Bomb

**A/N- Hi guys! So, here's the next chapter! Sadly I didn't get any more reviews, but I still decided to update! I don't have much to say, so on with the show! (Or chapter, or story, or whatever)**

Disclaimer- _I_ _do_ _not_ _own_ _Cato_, _Clove_, _Glimmer_, _Marvel_, _the_ _Capitol_, _or_ _anything_ _else_ _that_ _Suzanne_ _Collins_ _created_.

* * *

Marvel

Glitter's screaming fades slowly as we walk away from the training center. Glimmer didn't free her because I guess she just assumed that eventually, someone would find her. We pass several restaurants, but when we reach the last one, Clove says that she's hungry.

"Can we stop and get something to eat?" she asks.

"Yeah, sure Clove. Now that you mention it, I'm hungry too." Says Glimmer.

We turn and walk into the restaurant, Jewel's Lunch, and find somewhere to sit down. Glimmer and I sit on one side, Cato and Clove on the other. I personally would have rather sat by Clove, but she seems happy to be sitting by Cato. I can tell by the expression on Cato's face that he would rather be sitting by Glimmer. I mentally sigh. How will I ever get Clove to love me? Glimmer leans on my shoulder and sighs contentedly. Well, she certainly seems happy.

The waitress, one of District One's dead tributes from last year named Sparkle, comes over and asks us what we want for lunch. Cato and Clove look unsure of what to do, but I guess they don't have restaurants back in District Two.

"Just pick up the menu and say what you want." I whisper to Clove.

She nods and tells Cato, then they pick up their menus and look through them. Glimmer has already ordered; now it's my turn.

I tell her what I want, and Sparkle nods and wordlessly writes down my order. She then turns to Cato and Clove, who still haven't made up their minds about what they want. Eventually they find food that they like and order that.  
We sit in silence for a while, but then Glimmer speaks up.

"How do you two like District One so far?" she asks Cato and Clove.

Clove shrugs. "I still prefer District Two, but I guess this place is pretty cool."

Cato doesn't answer. He seems too lost in thought about something, maybe thinking about how pretty Glimmer is, or maybe thinking about some other stuff. Well, he can love Glimmer all he wants, because I just want Clove. Although, now that I think about it, maybe it would be better if I liked Glimmer… No. I shake my head. Glimmer notices and asks me what's wrong.

"Nothing." I sigh.

"Oh, come on Marvel. You know you can tell me anything." She whispers in my ear.

"It's nothing." I say again.

She frowns but accepts it. Glimmer leans on my shoulder again, and she seems to fall asleep while we wait for our food. I notice Cato looking slightly jealous. Okay, that just confirmed my suspicion about him liking Glimmer. Clove asks him something, and he turns to her and answers. This gives me time to think about some stuff. Clove…she's just so pretty. The light dances on her dark hair, giving it a slight shine. I notice that she uses her hands a lot when she talks, the way she is talking now to Cato. Clove is so talented with the knives…I just couldn't believe it when she died…but at the same time, I was happy that I'd get to see her again.

Clove turns from her conversation with Cato to ask me something. "Hey Marvel, do you want to go to District Two this afternoon?"

I nod. "Sure, why not?"

The food arrives and Glimmer jerks awake, probably from the delicious smell. I take my fork and knives and start eating. Surprisingly, Clove finishes first. She can eat quite a lot for someone with such a delicate-looking frame. Not that I care. She's pretty no matter what. When I'm done, I lose myself in thoughts of Clove again.

* * *

Cato

The food here is so good…I never want to stop eating. Sadly, the food disappears faster than I want it to. As soon as I'm done, I lean back in the chair and watch Glimmer. Her hair falls around her face like liquid gold, enhancing her green eyes. Next to me, Clove sighs in contentment. A little while before Glimmer is done, Sparkle comes back, and she asks for money to pay for the lunch. Clove jerks upright, and I am equally startled. We have to _pay_ for this meal?!

Marvel and Glimmer start arguing about who is going to pay for this. Glimmer wins by saying that Marvel has already bought Clove some knives, so it's her turn to spend some money. Marvel has no reply to this, so Glimmer pays and we leave. Since it seems like there is nothing else to do, I ask Marvel and Glimmer if they want to go to District Two now. They agree, and we set off. The train ride to the District Two replica only takes a few minutes, and before I know it, we get off.

I pull Clove aside and ask, "Where do you want to take Marvel and Glimmer?"

She replies, "Not sure. Maybe the masonry area?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay then. It's settled."

We go back to Glimmer and Marvel, and then we set off down the road. Clove and I are in front of Marvel and Glimmer, because we are their guides. Clove takes my hand, and I don't pull away. Her hand is really soft, and it feels nice against my rough skin. Somehow, I can feel Marvel glaring at me. He's probably jealous. Ha! Now he knows what it is like, seeing Glimmer choose him over me. We walk for another 30 seconds, and then a large building looms up in front of us. The masonry building, where all the stone, wood, etc. pieces are made for other people to put together. I remember working there, shaping the pieces to just the right shape and size. It was hard work, and at first my hands bled from the work. But soon my hands were used to it, and I trained for the hunger games too. Sometimes, when there was a shortage of builders, we had to go and build things using the pieces that we ourselves had made. Thinking about this now, I wonder why Clove's hands aren't rough and calloused.

We enter the building, and immediately I know something is wrong. Clove tenses too, as if she can sense that something is off about this place. Marvel and Glimmer stare around in awe, unaware of the danger this place holds. Marvel lifts his foot to take another step, but I tell him not to. He looks surprised; I don't blame him. At least he listens to me. It takes a few more seconds before I hear it.

The ticking of a bomb.

* * *

**A/N- First official cliffhanger! Well, until the next chapter!**


	5. The Aftermath of An Explosion

**A/N- OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! I got 11 reviews! That's amazing! YAY! Ok, so even though tomorrow's a school day and I have to leave for school at 6:45am I just HAD to post another chapter because of these awesome people:**

**Honeyshine**

**Panemaniac4life**

**itsasecretsorry**

**peetalover240**

**Thank you SOOO much for reading and reviewing!**

_Disclaimer- I do not own anything in the hunger games, however much I wish I did._

* * *

Clove

Realization dawns on Cato's face at almost the same time I hear the ticking. Oh s***. A bomb. And one from the Capitol, most likely. I don't even have time to think about how it could have gotten there. All I know is that we have to run, have to get out of there before the bomb explodes.

I whip around and scream, "RUN!"

Glimmer and Marvel flinch, shock on their faces, but they recover in less than a second and turn. They start sprinting, Cato and me right behind them. We've barely gone twenty feet when the bomb explodes. The force blows me off my feet, searing my back, singeing my hair, and making me faceplant right into the gravel. I push myself up and look behind us. The masonry place replica is nothing but a pile of blackened ash. I shudder when I think about what would have happened if Cato and I hadn't felt that there was something wrong.

The explosion has caused a crowd to gather, and several District Fourteen people have come over to us, helping us to our feet. Glimmer, being farthest away from the explosion, looks fine, but Cato is covered with black ash. He's coughing too, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that he needs some help. When the people come over to me, I wave them away, saying that I'm fine. They frown and shake their heads.

"Miss Clove, your chin is bleeding, your back is burned, and your hands and knees and scraped." They say.

"It's nothing serious. I'll recover." I reply.

"Still, you have to come with us." I decide that it's not worth arguing with them anymore about the subject, so I follow them.

Glimmer and Marvel seem unsure of what to do, so I wave at them, signaling for them to come with us to the hospital or wherever else they're taking us. They come over to us, and Marvel asks if I am okay. I say that I am fine, and that he shouldn't worry about me.

Surprisingly, Glimmer whispers in my ear, "Thanks, Clove."

I nod to acknowledge the fact that she has just thanked me. Which is really strange. You wouldn't expect people from District One to thank you, but then again, you wouldn't expect a District Fourteen for reincarnating tributes.

Everybody gets on the train, but some other reincarnated tributes stare at us. I see an empty seat by a girl with brown-blond hair, and I go to sit by her. She immediately launches into conversation.

"Hi! My name is Arianna! What's your name?"

"I'm Clove." I reply. "What district are you from?"

"I'm from Seven. Judgin from the fact that you just got on from a District Two station, I assume that you're from District Two. But what happened to you?"

I explain to her what happened. Her eyes widen during the story, and at the end, they are huge.

"Did that really just happen?" she asks.

"Yeah." I reply. Just then, we arrive at the station for the original District Fourteen. "I have to go now, bye!" I say to her. To my surprise, she gets off with me.

"I'm getting off here too." She says. I shrug, and we talk on the way to the hospital.

* * *

Glimmer

I can't believe what just happened. So here we are, visiting District Two, and Boom! There goes a bomb. Luckily for us, Marvel and I were up at the front. So we weren't harmed. But it would have been much worse if Cato and Clove hadn't heard the bomb's ticking. We would all be dead if it weren't for them. Thanking Clove seemed only fair, seeing as she saved my life, which she would never do–and didn't do–in the arena. Well, I think we can be friends now. Except for the Marvel problem. But other than that, we're pretty good with each other.

I get off the train and see Clove talking to someone with brownish-blond hair. Instead of joining them, I walk by Marvel. Hoping he won't mind, I take his hand. He looks down, surprised, but then he smiles at me. I smile back. Luckily Cato isn't behind us, or else he'd probably be pretty angry. We walk like this, hand in hand, all the way to the hospital.

As soon as Clove and Cato open the doors, doctors swarm them and bring them inside, after a quick glance at us. Marvel and I sit down on a bench outside the hospital, and we wait.

I feel tired, and lean my head on Marvel's shoulder while we wait. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know, Marvel is gently shaking me awake. I groan, stretch, and stand up. Cato and Clove are outside the hospital, with the blood and ash washed off them both. I smile, because somehow I find it funny that Clove is so much shorter than Cato.

"Okay then, looks like visiting District Two is out of the option. Where do you want to go next?" asks Clove.

I think about it for a moment. "Let's just stroll around District Fourteen. It's really beautiful here."

Clove agrees, so we go. We walk around lush green meadows, a dark pine forest, and finally stop at a lake. The sun reflects off of the lake's surface, making it glitter different shades of green and blue. The grass around the lake is soft, and I lay down in it, perfectly content. Marvel lays down next to me, and for a while we laugh and point at the clouds. I hear Clove and Cato laughing too, and for a while, everything seems perfect.

And of course, something always comes along to ruin the perfect. In this case, it's a hovercraft. I close my eyes, thinking that this hovercraft is just one of the hovercrafts that pick up dead tributes. But then I remember. My eyes fly open.

There's still a year before the reaping. So what is this hovercraft doing? The answer becomes clear in a moment. And it's not something good.

* * *

**A/N- I really sorry about the cliffie again, but I just love it when there are cliffhangers! Except when I'm the reader. So yeah, thanks for reading, and BYE BYE!**


	6. More Bombs and Flight into a Forest

**A/N- Alright, thanks every who read, and EXTRA thanks to everyone who reviewed! But anyway, I SWEAR that there is no cliffie this time. Well, it wouldn't be a cliffie to me if I were the reader. So yeah, THANK YOU for everybody who reads this, and for my reviewers, I'll try to update faster even with school and all my homework and stuff.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, or Mockingjay, I never will, and Suzanne Collins is a great author!_

* * *

Cato

A small silver package comes floating down, almost like we're back in the arena again. It lands next to me, so I sit up and open the package. What I find surprises me. A bomb, with the Capitol seal on it. Right then, I decide that the Capitol really loves bombs. They bombed District Thirteen. They bombed the fake masonry area in the fake District Two. And now they try to bomb us. Well, too bad.

I yell and throw the bomb at the lake. It lands in the water and three seconds later, it explodes. I don't get how that's possible, but it just is. The lake water surges up into a wave and falls down on us. None of us are expecting it, so we all get a mouthful of water. I choke and cough, water dripping off my chin. The hovercraft above us continues to drop packages, and soon we realize that nowhere is safe. The bombs explode, taking down large sections of the buildings. A second hovercraft comes flying in, and it starts raining bombs. More and more hovercrafts come, but luckily they all pass by us, maybe thinking that since we are just four people, there's no point in wasting a bomb on us.

I am still shocked by the bombs dropping, so it takes a while for the words Clove are yelling to sink in. "Cato! They're dropping bombs on us! RUN!"

"Where?" I shout.

"Run to the woods we saw earlier! Marvel! Glimmer! Run to the woods we passed earlier!"

I vaguely remember the direction we need to head, and begin running there. After thirty seconds, Clove and I are in the woods, still running until I am sure that we have reached the very heart of the woods. Clove stops, her hands on her knees but still in a fighting pose. Glimmer and Marvel are nowhere to be seen.

"Where are Glimmer and Marvel?" I ask Clove.

"I don't know." She replies, out of breath.

"You think they're coming?"

A rustling sounds somewhere behind us. Clove faces it, and I turn my back to her, the way we were instructed to do during training back in the real District Two. The rustling gets closer, and I feel Clove tense behind me. Something hard and cold is pressed into my hand, and I realize that it is one of Clove's new knives. She has a second one in her right hand, and it's in a position for either defending or attacking. The rustling stops, and I turn around in time to see a pair of people burst out into our clearing.

Clove snarls, "What are you doing here?"

The newcomers look baffled, and the boy asks, "Wait, aren't you that tribute girl from Two who died yesterday?"

"What do you think?"

The girl squints at Clove. She has brownish-blond hair. The boy gapes, his mouth hanging open. "But- but- we thought you were dead!"

She scowls. "I was. But-"

I interrupt her. It would be bad to give away the secrets of this place. "That doesn't matter. Why are you here?"

The two people–a boy and a girl–try to appear confident, but only the girl is able to. Suddenly she says, "Clove! Remember me? I'm Arianna!"

Clove looks confused for a second, but then she smiles. "Oh yeah! Sorry I didn't recognize you; I thought your hair was lighter. So who's that with you?"

I am confused. Arianna? Who's she? And when has Clove met her? I think back to our walk to the hospital. There was a girl with brownish-blond hair talking with Clove…it must be her.

Arianna replies, "It's just a friend of mine. What happened? And why are you out in the woods?"

"I could ask the same thing for you." Clove replies.

"Oh well, I came from District Seven, so I just wanted to see the different trees they have here."

Clove nods and accepts it. We sit down in the clearing, and Arianna and that boy sit down too. A conversation starts while we wait for Glimmer and Marvel.

* * *

Marvel

I crash blindly through the forest, not checking to see whether Glimmer is following me. When I run out of breath, I pause. A few seconds later, Glimmer rams into me. She takes me completely by surprise, and I fall over. For a few seconds, I just lay there. For some unknown reason, I don't know why I'm so relieved that Glimmer is alive. I don't even realize that I'm hugging Glimmer until she tries to sit up, but can't because of my arms. I release her, and she rolls over next to me. My fingers feel for her hand, and when I reach it I grasp it tightly.

Now I realize what a fool I've been, thinking that I love Clove. Clove actually helped me unlock my feelings for Glimmer. Sure, I admire Clove, but that's not the same as loving her. I did have a crush on her for a while, but my love for Glimmer was stronger. It mostly started when the District Two bomb went off; I wanted to protect Glimmer from it, so I let her run ahead of me in case the bomb exploded.

Glimmer rolls on top of me, laying her head on my chest. I release her hand and hug her. She feels so warm, soft, and like home. I push myself up into a sitting position, still hugging Glimmer. She takes her head off my chest, straightens, and presses her lips against mine. I love the way her lips feel against my mouth; it's just somehow right, like we are meant to be together. I can feel her heart beating against my chest, slow and steady. My hands are in her soft, silky hair, twisting it and winding it around my fingers. My eyes are closed, and all I do is enjoy the feeling of our kiss. When we finally break apart, Glimmer and I are smiling.

Just then, I remember what happened with the bombs. The kiss made me temporarily forget the danger we are in, but I remember now. I take Glimmer's hand and pull her to her feet. She looks surprised.

"What are you doing, Marvel?" she demands.

"Glimmer, we're supposed to meet Cato and Clove here, remember? And besides, if the Capitol invades, we'll stand a better chance with four people rather than two. Let's go!"

She nods, and we rush off. I keep my hand locked in hers, because if I let go I'm scared that I'll lose her. After a while we see a clearing ahead, and we run into it. I am running so fast that I almost can't stop before Clove's knife impales me, but somehow I still manage to slow down. I look up from the knife pointing at my chest.

It's Clove. She removes the knife and grins. "Hey Marvel! We were getting kind of worried that you weren't coming!" I look behind her and see that Glimmer is being similarly welcomed by Cato. Two other people that I haven't met before are also here. I frown in their direction.

"Who are they, Clove?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh, the girl is Arianna from District Seven and I don't know about the boy." She replies.

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "So you trust them enough for them not to attack? The boy seems weak enough, but the girl could be some serious competition."

Clove sighs. "Whatever."

I walk around her to Glimmer and take her hand. She walks over to some stumps in the clearing and sits down. I sit down next to her. Cato mutters under his breath to Clove about things, probably about him being jealous of me. I look up to see the sky and realize that there are no trees above us. None. So if the Capitol's hovercrafts decide to fly over the woods/forest, we would be entirely exposed.

* * *

**A/N- Not a cliffie right? Tell me if you think it you found anything wrong with my Garvel fluffiness, just tell me. I really suck at fluffy, sappy, romance-ish, etc. stuff. Well Marvel, took you long enough to realize that you love Glimmer. What's Cato gonna do about it though? Anyway, reviews are ALWAYS welcome, and bye until the next chapter!**


	7. Tracker Jackers

**A/N- YAY! I got more reviews! Okay, so I'm sorry I didn't post this chapter sooner, but I had homework and there wasn't any time for me to post this. Well, here it is, and I hope you enjoy it! And is it Glarvel? I thought is was Garvel...oh well.**

* * *

Glimmer

I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. It's just a dream. I'll wake up at any second. When I don't wake up, I force myself to accept that it is real. Marvel really did kiss me. Didn't he? Yes. There's no doubt about it. He did. And it looks like he enjoyed it too. In fact, he's holding my hand right now. I lean over and rest my head in his lap. Marvel smiles at me, and I close my eyes.

I hear him talking to Clove and Cato about something, but I tune it out and fall asleep. The next thing I know, Marvel is gently prodding me awake, and I yawn and open my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"We have to leave. Now." He replies.

"But why?"

A hovercraft flies over us, and we all dive for the bushes. We are too late though, because the hovercraft drops a bomb into the clearing. I whip around and flee, darting through the undergrowth the way I've been trained my whole life. This time, everybody stays together and makes it out of harm's way before the bomb actually explodes. We all stop to catch our breaths for a while. Clove walks over to us and hands us each one of her new knives.

"Here," she says, "Just in case."

I look around at where we stopped. This time, it's not a clearing, but a sheltered hollow. I walk over to the sweet grass and lay down, preparing to fall asleep again. However, our run from the hovercraft pumped adrenaline through my veins, and it takes a while before a gentle humming–more like buzzing actually–starts lulling me into sleep. Wait. Buzzing? That could just be bees or regular wasps or–

"Tracker jackers." I whisper. The moment it's out of my mouth I know it's true–the buzzing is coming from a large tracker jacker nest. I move very slowly, stretching my arms and pushing myself off the ground. My eyes dart around, looking for signs of a nest. Marvel, Cato, Clove, Arianna, and that boy are still at the edge of the clearing, talking about something. Now I realize. It's odd that there are tracker jackers nests in this forest. I mean, if it belongs to District Fourteen, then they probably would have cleared out the nests, right? I don't dwell on these thoughts and instead stand up, and very very slowly, edge away from the buzzing. When I look in that direction, I see a large grayish brown hive, with wasps floating around it, on the other side of the hollow.

The thought of dying again by those muttations sends a shiver down my spine. When I reach Cato, Clove Marvel, and the others, I tell them about the tracker jacker nest.

* * *

Cato

When Glimmer is done talking about the nest, I freeze. I mean, tracker jacker stings hurt like crazy. And their hallucinations are worse. I blame Katniss for every single miserable thing that happened in my lifetime. Especially in the arena. Glimmer dying from the tracker jacker nest Katniss dropped, Clove dying because of Katniss, and my death from Katniss.

"Okay. Nobody freak out, because that would alert the tracker jackers. I'm amazed that Glimmer, flopping down on the grass in the middle of the hollow like that, didn't get attacked by the tracker jackers."

Even as Marvel says this, the boy travelling with Arianna begins to shake. His expression clearly says everything. He's terrified. When Marvel is done talking, he screams and runs in a random direction. Unluckily for him, he runs toward the tracker jacker nest. He collides with it and plows on, but the tracker jackers attack him, and his screams of terror change to screams of pain. He turns, and almost in slow motion, runs toward us. Glimmer dashes off, but everybody else is too shocked to move until the boy is two feet away. We all rush off in the direction Glimmer has taken, but the boy's momentum carries him faster than us, and within a few seconds, the tracker jackers are on us as well.

It's just like the arena. The pain, the sting of the tracker jackers, and the venom. Surprisingly, some of the tracker jackers even manage to reach Glimmer. Her screams echo back to us, and all I can do is wish that I could help her. The boy who originally was attacked has died, that I am sure of. He was slowing down anyway, so I knew it wouldn't take long for him to succumb to the poison. I count the stings. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Some of them are on my back, where my shirt lifted when I was running. Others are on my hand, and one or two are on my neck. The stings keep coming, but another few seconds and the tracker jackers stop. We keep running for a few seconds, but the world becomes too dizzy for us to continue.

Arianna is sobbing, probably from the pain and from losing the boy. I have the good sense to yank out the stingers. After all, in the arena, I didn't yank them off, and the bumps swelled. When I saw Katniss, the stingers weren't in her stings, and they looked considerably smaller than ours.

"Pull out the stingers!" I shout.

Marvel and I are the only ones still standing. Clove has fallen, and the hallucinations seem to be bothering her. She twitches occasionally, which is the only sign that she's still alive, other than her breathing and her heartbeat. I bend over, looking for stingers, and when I find any, I jerk them out, causing Clove to flinch.

Marvel goes over to find Glimmer, and I push down a twinge of jealousy. It is clear that Glimmer has chosen Marvel over me. Apparently Glimmer's still awake, because I hear her cry out in pain when Marvel or she pulls out the stingers. A dizzying blackness is hanging at the edge of my vision, and when Marvel comes back, I fall against a tree and slide down the ground.

* * *

**A/N- I know the chapter's kinda short, but I didn't really feel like going into the hallucination thing. Okay, so I have to answer some reviews. peetalover240: The boy isn't really important, so it doesn't really matter. However, Arianna mentions him a few times. Guest: Some other people have already asked me not to ask for reviews, so you're not the first, and I'm not offended. As always, reviews are welcome, and disclaimer:**

_I do not own The Hunger Games, any of it's character, the plot, etc.**  
**_


	8. Some Stupid District 9 Girl

**A/N- Ok, sorry I haven't posted recently, but I kinda hit a little bit of writer's block. Oh well, at least I'm back now! And thank you to all my reviewers! So yeah, sorry about the Garvel thing, I meant Glarvel. I'M SO HAPPY! I don't have school today AND tomorrow because of parent/teacher conferences, so I might be posting a lot! Anyway, ON WITH CHAPTER EIGHT!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cato, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, The Hunger Games, and anything else that Suzanne Collins created. District Fourteen, Arianna, Danny, and anything else that wasn't in The Hunger Games but is in this story belong to Panemaniac4life and me!_

* * *

Clove

The hallucinations…my mom is smiling at me, and I rush into her arms for a hug. She hugs me, but squeezes me tighter and tighter until I am gasping for breath. Just when I feel like my lungs will burst, she releases me and the scene shifts. Cato and I are standing on a beautiful hill, and he tells me he loves me. I lean over and kiss him, but then an invisible wall slams down between us and he is carried away. I scream his name, but get no response. Now I am standing in District Two, and Cato is being whipped. The whip descends again and again, more than any amount of whip lashes anyone has ever received. Cato's blood coats the post, the whip, the person holding the whip–who happens to be President Snow–and the entire area. Cato is definitely dead but the whip continues striking him. I lose track of how many times I see my mom, dad, and Cato die after the first 10 death scenes. The tributes I killed in the arena come back and try to kill me. I am unarmed, but whatever happens to them, they don't die. All these and even worse haunt me for three days.

When I wake up, the first thing my mind registers is the burning thirst in my throat. I slowly push myself up onto my elbows, but then strong hands lift me up to a sitting position. I look up and find that it is Cato. He holds out a canteen filled to the brim with water. I take it and drink gratefully, not even wondering where Cato could have gotten it. Arianna is still out, but Marvel and Glimmer come walking into my field of vision. Glimmer looks pretty shaken up, probably because of the tracker jackers. Marvel looks fine aside from a few stings here and there. I am amazed that I woke up after only three days, seeing as I received more stings here than in the arena. Maybe the wasps were just stronger in the arena. Or maybe they're weaker here. But how could they be here, in District Fourteen, in the first place?

I decide to ignore the question. Who cares about how trackers jackers get anywhere? They're stupid. Just another of the many mutts that the Capitol made.

I drink at least half of what is in the canteen, then flop back down on the grass. My body already feels refreshed, just from that little drink. It feels like we're in the arena again.

Just then, Arianna wakes up.

"Where's Danny?" she demands.

"Who?" I ask.

"Danny! My little brother! That boy who was travelling with us, you know?"

Oh. The realization hits me in the gut. "I'm really sorry Arianna, but–"

She shakes her head. "No. No! He's not dead. He CAN'T be dead!" her voice breaks.

I look around, seeing if anybody else knows what we should do about this. Cato obviously doesn't.

"Come on Arianna, it's just somebody dying. Not that big of a deal." He says.

Arianna turns to face him, eyes flashing with rage. "Not that big of a deal?! NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL?! You have no idea what he meant to me! I wanted to protect him! It wasn't his fault he got reaped! He never asked for any of this! Danny was just a boy! He didn't deserve to die!"

"Arianna, it's okay. I understand." Glimmer butts in.

Arianna's rage turns to her. "Shut up, you b****! If it weren't for you, being stupid enough to actually describe the tracker jacker nest, then Danny would still be here!"  
Surprisingly, Glimmer doesn't respond to being called a b****. I guess she realized the truth in Arianna's words.

Arianna turns to face me. I brace myself for the anger that I'm sure is headed my way, but that doesn't happen.

"Clove, can you help me find Danny's body, in case it's not too late for the people at the hospital to revive him?"

I know for sure that it's too late, but I go along with Arianna anyway. Better to stay on her good side, because I get the feeling that if someone were to hand Arianna an axe, she'd kill us all.

* * *

Marvel

I watch as Clove heads off into the forest with Arianna. There's a feeling in my gut telling me not to trust that girl. If I was in an alliance with her, and we were in the actual arena, well, I have no doubt that she'd slit our throats while we were asleep.

Glimmer stares after them, probably speculating about why Arianna acts the way she does. I go over to sit by her, and my arm wraps around her waist. She looks at me and smiles. I feel Cato's intense gaze on my neck, but I ignore it. Eventually, I hear him get up and leave, probably to fill up the canteen that Clove drank out of.

Glimmer and I sit for a few minutes, just thinking our own thoughts, when suddenly there is a scream. It doesn't sound like Clove, so it might be Arianna or some other person. I jump to my feet just as Cato arrives.

"Did you hear that?" he asks us.

"Yeah. Wonder what it is." I reply.

"Well, then, let's go find out!"

I pull Glimmer to her feet, then we take off running. I find a girl, about thirteen, cowering in front of Clove.

"Please don't h- hurt me!" she whimpers.

"Clove? What's going on?" asks Cato.

"Arianna and I were just walking along, and then this girl jumps out at us and tries to strangle me!" she replies, a note of anger in her tone.

"I didn't know who you were! I thought you were from the nasty Capitol!" she screeches.

I study the girl more carefully. She looks young, still in her childhood, I'd say. Now that I think about it, she looks like that girl from District 9 last year, the little twelve-year-old who died from last year's Career pack. The girl had tried to strangle one of the Careers, and they killed her slowly. Her death was horrible, and she didn't deserve it. The girl's waist-length white-blond hair shimmers in the sunlight. Her blue eyes are pleading–I can tell she wants us to believe her. Clove's knife is still at her throat.

Clove sneers. "I'm sure you thought I was from the Capitol. That really is the case, isn't it?"

The girl nods, seemingly oblivious to the sarcasm in Clove's tone. "I really did think you were from the Capitol!"

Cato seems to have sided with Clove. He snorts and says, "As if."

The girl seems to sense that something dangerous is coming. Her voice becomes shrill. "Please! It was an accident!"

"Alright," says Clove suddenly. She removes the knife from the girl's throat, and the girl immediately lunges toward Clove. Clove is prepared though–I think she just wanted to show us that the girl was lying–and as soon as the girl's hands close around her throat, Clove wrenches them away and pins the girl to the ground.

"Did you really think you could beat me?" she hisses in the girl's face.

The whimpering, scared girl is gone, to be replaced by a thin mask of bravado. "Killers like you don't deserve to live!"

Clove has the girl's hands pinned down with her knees, so Clove's hands are free. She punches the girl in the stomach, and the District 9 girl gasps for breath.

"You don't try to kill me and get away with it." Clove says.

The girl's mask of bravado is gone. Pure terror shows on her face. Despite that, however, I can tell that she meant what she said about killers not deserving to live. Clove wraps her right hand around the girl's left, and then she lifts up the knee that was pinning down the girl's left hand. Still holding on to the girl's hand, she twists it so hard that a sharp _crack! _resonates through the forest. The District 9 girl screams, and when Clove gets off her, she clutches her left hand with her right. Clove then turns and walks away, the rest of us following.

* * *

**A/N- Okay, so in case you're wondering why Clove was that mean, the tributes still kind of act like they're in the arena. And in this story, I'm just going to say that Clove holds grudges for really as long as it takes for her to get revenge. Clove didn't kill that girl because the tributes still like to fight, but they just don't kill much. I'm not sure how much I like this chapter, because it was kinda weird... What are your opinions? Reviews are appreciated! **

**~~O(^_^)O~~**

**P.S. How do you like the face?**


	9. The Capitol Takes Clove

**A/N- Hi guys! I'm back! YAY! I actually posted twice today! Alright, Honeyshine, in response to your review, nothing happened to Arianna, she just wasn't really mentioned... Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games_

* * *

Cato

That District 9 girl is such a jerk. Really, "killers don't deserve to live!" That's just stupid. She totally deserved to have her wrist broken. I actually felt like killing her. Arianna and Clove apparently couldn't find Danny's body, and Arianna is silently weeping at the back of our group. I know that someone should go back and watch her, but right now it doesn't seem like she's going to kill us. She's too heartbroken over Danny.

Clove walks up to me. "What are we going to do?" she asks quietly.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean, we can't just stay in this forest forever. We're going to have to leave eventually. Why not now?"

Her words settle in. Until now, I hadn't really thought about leaving this forest. I was more concerned with surviving this forest. "I guess we could leave now. But what about the rest of them? Do they even want to leave now?"

"I'm not sure. We could always just ask them." And with that, Clove turns around.

"Marvel, Glimmer, Arianna. Do you think we should leave the forest now? Because we have to leave sometime. Why not now?"

Clove is basically using the same words she told me to tell them. As for how they react…Arianna doesn't appear to have heard. Glimmer looks at Marvel, and I have to fight down an urge of jealousy. Marvel has to think about it for a while, but then he agrees with Clove. Obviously Glimmer would agree with Marvel, so that just leaves Arianna.

Since Clove is pretty much the only one who can talk to Arianna without any problem, she goes over and discusses it with her for a while. After a few minutes, Clove comes back.  
"Arianna wants to leave after three more days here. I don't know why she wants to stay three more days; maybe it's some kind of traditional thing in District Seven, to stay three more days at the place a loved one died. Anyway, she broke down even more right after she said that, so I didn't ask any more."

I shrug. "Fine by me. I don't mind staying here for three more days."

Clove smiles. "Thanks Cato."

* * *

Clove

When will Cato decide that he likes me more than Glimmer? Well, since we're staying in this miserable forest for three more days, I suppose I should make myself comfortable.  
I walk over to a tree and carve a target with my knives. Then I turn and walk back about 20 feet.

"Watch out!" I call to the others. They all look up and dive out of the way as my knife whistles through the air, landing in the middle of the target.

Cato scoffs. "That's nothing Clove. I bet you can't cut off the branch right there!" He points to a branch above my head, at least 50 feet in the air.

"Bet I could." I shoot back. "I'm just not going to because my knife would get stuck in the tree, and who would go get it then?"

"You of course!" Cato says.

"Are you crazy? I'm not a climber!"  
"Fine. Just wait until District Two hears word of someone not willing to throw a knife because she can't climb up the tree to get it."

I grit my teeth and walk forward until I can clearly see every branch in the tree. "Which one is it Cato?"

He points again. "That one, right there, the one with the squirrel on it." I look up and see the branch he is pointing to. It looks easy.

I take my lightest knife, because it would go higher than the others, and pull my arm back, ready to throw. Looking up, I carefully aim the knife before I let it fly. The knife launches itself forward and up, slicing cleanly through the branch. The squirrel is on the edge of the branch, and it is too slow to realize what's going on before it's too late. The branch falls down, the squirrel still on it, and Cato leaps forward, one of my knives in his hand. He stabs the squirrel.

"So, who's hungry?" he asks. Now that Cato mentions it, I realize that I'm starving. But my knife is still stuck in the tree. I walk over and try to reach the first branch. It's at least four more feet above my head.

"Cato, help me up!" I say.

He comes over wordlessly and locks his hands together to create a sort of step. I place both feet on his fingers and he boosts me up to the branch. I wrap my arms around it and lift my legs, wrapping them around the branch as well. Then I swing myself around so that my stomach is on the branch, and inch closer to the trunk, slowly. When I'm close enough to reach the next branch, I grab it and pull myself up. After that it's just climbing. I'm lucky to be so light. Before long, I'm halfway to the knife. I can see the hilt glinting. When I reach the knife, I sit on the branch and lean against the trunk. I was so focused on climbing the tree that I didn't notice anything else. Now that I'm up here though, I see what has happened to District Fourteen. The once-beautiful streets are blackened from soot and ash, and there is nothing left but charred remains.

Suddenly, a hovercraft comes flying overhead, and I try to hide in the leaves. It's too late though. The hovercraft has seen me. A rope drops down and curls around my wrist. It tightens, and I scream in pain. Cato, Marvel, Glimmer, and Arianna look up. Cato jumps to his feet.

"Clove!" he shouts.

"Cato!" I shout back.

"Clove! Cut the rope!"

I curse myself for not thinking of this earlier. Yanking the knife out of the tree, I am about to cut the rope when another one drops out of the hovercraft and latches around my other wrist. I can't move my arms. The ropes pull me out of the tree, and I scream in fear. I look down, and the ground seems to sway. Cato draws his arm back, as if he's about to throw the knife, but he wouldn't be that stupid, would he? If he cuts the ropes now, I'd fall down and die. I can feel the ropes pulling me up higher, toward the hovercraft. I don't want Cato to be caught, so I do the only thing I can think of.

"Cato! Run! Meet me at the Capitol!" I yell. I said the Capitol because they're the ones dropping the bombs on us, and because the Capitol's seal is on this hovercraft, so that's where they're most likely taking me.

"No! Clove!" Cato's voice is growing fainter. "Clove! I'll lead them there, I promise!"

Promise. The word echoes in my mind as I am pulled aboard the hovercraft.

* * *

**A/N- I apologize for the cliffie, but I just couldn't resist! And I felt like the tributes weren't really having a hard enough time, so let's make Cato feel bad! So, in the next chapter-which will probably be up by tomorrow-Cato is going to blame himself for Clove's kidnap, because he was the one who dared her to throw the knife in the first place! Reviews are greatly appreciated! And constructive critisism (is that how you spell it?) is also welcome! Well, until Chapter Ten, folks!**

**~~(^_^)~~**


	10. Guys Can't Do Anything But Fight

**A/N- Heya guys! I'm back! Sorry, I would have posted sooner, but I got grounded, so I couldn't post this. THANK YOU EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED! I was so surprised! (In a good way) Well, here's the next chapter!  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games._

* * *

Marvel

Cato falls to his knees, his head in his hands. "Why did I dare her to throw the knife? It's all my fault that the Capitol has her!"

Glimmer tries to calm down Cato, but even though Cato has a crush on her, it doesn't work. Glimmer eventually just gives up. I get the impression that she's just not a very soothing person.

It's hard to take in. Clove is…gone. Captured. Probably going to be tortured for information. We don't even know if she's alive or not. I guess we should consider it lucky that the hovercraft didn't see us, but it doesn't matter, because Clove's gone.

Cato's grief quickly turns to rage. He looks at the rest of us. "We are going to the Capitol and rescuing Clove, no matter what it takes." Determination colors his voice.

Arianna butts in. "Cato, I have to stay here for three more days. If you're leaving now, I really can't go. And I'm sorry, but Clove was the only one who I could actually get along with here. I don't know if I could put up with the rest of you. Go ahead and leave now."

And with that, Arianna turns and leaves. I stare in shock at the place where she disappeared. Arianna gone too?

Cato talks again. "Let's go."

We all trudge through the forest for an hour, until the trees start thinning out. Eventually, the trees stop altogether. Now I can actually see what happened to District Fourteen and all the replica Districts. It's just like the footage of District Thirteen they always show us. Charred remains, ashes flying everywhere. The only thing left standing is the forest. Regret fills my heart as I think about the life we all could have lived here. Taken away by the Capitol.

Cato walks out of the forest and turns to the direction the hovercraft took and Clove was taken. Beyond the ruins of District Fourteen lies sand. Just sand. It's golden sand as far as the eye can see. Glimmer and I follow Cato, and we just walk through the sand for hours, occasionally pausing to take a drink, and relieve ourselves. When the sky turns to nighttime though, I know we have to stop and rest.

"Cato, let's stay here for the night." I say.

He turns. "No. We're going to continue."

"But we all need to rest!"

"Clove isn't resting, is she?"

"Cato, you're not going to be able to help Clove at all if you just walk nonstop to the Capitol! And I'm sure Clove wouldn't want you trying to kill yourself by not stopping on the way to the Capitol!"

His shoulders slump a bit. "I guess you're right. But Clove…"

"The Capitol won't kill Clove. They'll probably keep her for questioning..."

"That's my point! They're going to torture Clove! We have to get there before that happens!"

I shake my head wearily. "There's no possible way to get there that fast."

"You just don't care!" he shouts. "You don't care if they torture Clove and probably kill her! All you care about is Glimmer! Well, if you're not going to help, then I'll go by myself!"

I snarl in frustration. "Why don't you get it? I want to help Clove just as much as you, but we won't be able to even reach the Capitol, much less break in, if we die from hunger, thirst, or exhaustion!" I shake the nearly empty canteen of water in his face. "Look at this! It's not going to last us to the Capitol!"

* * *

Glimmer

I watch Cato and Marvel arguing, with a bored expression on my face. Guys...they can do nothing but fight. I walk over to Marvel and snatch the canteen out of his hands. He looks at me, surprised.

"What are you doing?" he asks me.

I don't reply. Instead, I turn around and listen for the sound of water. Hearing it, I sprint in that direction until I come across a small stream, where I fill the canteen. Then I run back to where Marvel and Cato are arguing again. When they see me though, they shut up. Curiosity starts building up inside me.

"What were you arguing about?" I ask.

Neither of them reply.

I roll my eyes. "Fine. Don't tell me. I'm just going to find somewhere to rest for the night."

Personally, I think that the arena was easier than this. I mean, they at least gave us sleeping bags! Here, we have nothing. However, I do find a massive rock, and one part of the rock is lifted up, creating an opening where we can sleep. I walk back to the boys and motion for them to follow me. I show them the little space underneath the rock, and we enter it. It's a tight squeeze, what with Cato and Marvel being so tall, but it works. The sky is already pretty dark, and we don't have any night vision goggles or flashlights. I feel like the Capitol anthem should start blaring now, but it doesn't, and then I remember that we are no longer in the arena.

For a while, I lay there, pondering our situation. Everything I come up with doesn't look too good.

Weapons: Three of Clove's knives.

Food: None. A huge problem.

Water: Full canteen, but not going to last long with three people.

Shelter: Not bad, but not the best. Temporary.

Transportation: Walking. Going to take forever.

Eventually I just give up and try to fall asleep. It doesn't work. Marvel and Cato are already asleep; I can tell from their breathing. Well, since we don't have any food, I decide to go out and try to find some.

Carefully pushing myself out from under the rock, I stay still and listen to see if any prey is around. One of Clove's knives are in my hand. A falling leaf drifts down in front of me, and I jump forward and slash at it before I even realize what it is. D*** it. I just scared away a squirrel. The squirrel doesn't get very far before I give chase. The stupid sand keeps making my feet slip out from under me, but I still chase after the squirrel. After about ten minutes or so, I start gaining on the squirrel. I should be glad that there aren't any trees for the squirrel to climb, but I keep wondering why a squirrel would be out here anyway. When I'm close enough to stab it, I do. The squirrel writhes around for a moment, then it's body goes limp and I pick it up. It's then that I realize I have no idea of the direction I came from.

Gathering up my voice, I scream. Really loudly. Then I count to 30. And I scream again. Nobody appears. I come to the conclusion that I must have run for longer than I thought, and that I'm so far away, Cato and Marvel can't hear my screams. Since I'm still facing the direction I took when I was chasing the squirrel, I turn around, hoping to walk back that way. But what I see surprises me.

The point of a knife, aimed at my throat.

* * *

**A/N- What the-? I thought there wasn't anybody out there but Glimmer, Cato, and Marvel! So who is that? (Just saying, even I haven't thought that far ahead yet.) If you want, you can review any ideas you might have! And if you see any mistakes, or have any suggestions on a place I could have made better, you can either review or PM me! So, reviews are welcome!  
**

**P.S. Should Clove's POV be in the next chapter?  
**

**~~(^_^)~~**


	11. Snakes in the Desert

**A/N- Okay, so I'm going to have this be from Glimmer's and Cato's points of view (Honeyshine and Wingbreeze didn't want Clove) so yeah, and enjoy!  
**

_Disclaimer: I will never EVER **EVER **own the Hunger Games. Sadly._

* * *

Cato

A bright, unrelenting light in my face wakes me up, and I blink a couple of times before I realize it's just the sun's glare. I sit up - or try to - hitting my head on the rock that I forgot we were sleeping under. Looking to my right, I see Marvel, but there's no sign of Glimmer. Wait...what? Where's Glimmer? I prod Marvel awake.

"Do you know where Glimmer is?" I ask.

He yawns and blearily opens his eyes. "What?"

I sigh. "I said, do you know where Glimmer is?"

Marvel closes his eyes for a second, but then they snap open again. "Glimmer's missing?!"

I roll my eyes at him. "What do you think?"

"We have to go find her!" And with that, he attempts to sit up, but also hits his head against the rock. "Ow!"

"Not yet. First we have to eat breakfast. The problem is actualy finding some breakfast." Secretly I agree with Marvel - we should go find Glimmer before anything else. I know that both of us would never forgive ourselves if anything happened to Glimmer. Strangely, I feel a slight tug of guilt at thinking about breakfast and Glimmer when who knows what's been happening to Clove? However, I ignore the tug and look around to see if there are any animals we could eat. There is nothing. Absolutely nothing.

A shout from Marvel makes me jump and turn. "I found some squirrel tracks, and this weirdly shaped print in the ground!"

Upon closer inspection, I see that Marvel is right. And I find myself thinking that how could Marvel not see the obvious? The "weirdly shaped prints" are actually the marks of boots! And these boot prints look a lot smaller than mine or Marvel's, so they must be Glimmer's! Because who else would be out here besides us?

"What do you think those prints are?" Marvel asks.

I can't help but sigh dramatically. "Marvel, those are _boot prints._"

He chooses to ignore me, but instead turns and follows the tracks. They stop after about 20 minutes, where it's really easy to see signs of a scuffle. There's even some blood on the sand. Marvel turns pale when he sees the blood. I think that I know what he's thinking: _Please don't let that blood be Glimmer's._ I know this because I am thinking the same thing. Besides the signs of a fight, I also see two parallel lines heading off toward the right, which luckily happens to be the direction we need to head to get to the Capitol. Every now and then, there's a stray boot print somewhere by the two parallel lines, and I come to the conclusion that the lines are someone or something being dragged. The boot prints that appear are too large to be Glimmer's.

"Marvel, do you think that whoever or whatever was here dragged off Glimmer?"

Marvel jogs over. "Maybe...let's follow these lines and find out."

We start sprinting this time. Now, I don't feel the tug of guilt deep inside me because we are heading toward the Capitol and Glimmer.

After five minutes, the trail stops at a large green plant with spikes sticking out of it. I gently touch my finger to one of the spikes and yelp, hastily pulling my finger away. My finger is bleeding just from that one gentle touch of the plant. But that gives me an idea.

Using the knife that Clove gave me, I saw off one of the spikes and hold it like another weapon. It's flexible enough not to break easily, yet pointy enough to stab through leather and kill.

A rustling sounds behind us. Marvel and I whip around from where we were standing examining the plant. A hissing laughter starts to join the rustling, and all these noises remind me of a video we once watched in school. I didn't really pay attention, but I think the noises come from an animal called a snake. Soon, a symphony of hissing, rustling, and rattling is playing, and all of a sudden a human voice laughs along with the orchestra. The figure steps out into the open. It's a girl, though not Glimmer. Her strapless dress has a pattern of diamond shaped snake scales on it, and I think it's made out of pure snakeskin. Behind her, two snakes are pulling some sort of cart, and on the cart, tied to a pole, is Glimmer.

* * *

Glimmer

I watch, as if in a trance, both Marvel and Cato's mouths fall open. This girl with her stupid animals - they were snakes, right? - tied me to a stupid pole. One of her snakes even bit me, and I just assumed that there was poison in the bite because I couldn't move my body. Marvel snarls something at the girl and pulls out a knife. Cato already has a knife in his hand and some weird round white spike thing. The poison is affecting my brain too - slowing down my thoughts, pulling me into drowsiness.

I don't even ask myself how Marvel and Cato got here. I guess they just did.

Now the girl laughs at Marvel and Cato, enraging them. I can see Cato on the edge of losing it and going crazy, the way he did when the supplies in the arena blew up. I want to warn Marvel and Cato, to warn them about- about- I forget. What was I going to warn them about? It doesn't matter anyway, I can't even open my mouth. My eyes start to close, slowly, and I can hear Marvel yelling at me not to. Wait, I can actually hear the words he's saying?

I focus harder and try to listen. Marvel is shouting something about falling unconcious and going into a coma or something. I can't be bothered with such nonsense. My head is spinning now and I'm afraid that if I don't succumb to sleep, my head will burst into pieces.

A sharp pain in my arm snaps me out of the semi-sleep, and when I look down, I see a white spkie protruding out of my arm. Luckily the spike isn't buried very deeply, but it hurts so much that my head immediately clears. It is then that I realize I can actually move again.

The snake-girl looks at me for a moment, and I try to pretend that everything is the same. As soon as she turns around, I struggle silently against the ropes. Since the girl assumed that the poison would prevent me from moving, I guess she didn't think that she needed to tie the ropes any tighter. I manage to twist my hands out of the ropes, and then, wincing, I pull the spike out. Using it, I stab it through all my other ropes. However, I had forgotten about the snakes behind me. They hiss warnings to the girl, who promptly turns around, and, seeing me no longer tied to the pole, snaps her fingers.

The signal is meaningless to me, but to the snakes, it definitely tells them to do something. They slither onto the cart, and immediately try to wrap themselves around me and the pole. Using the spike, I try to stab them, but the spike had hit my right arm, and my left arm is useless when it comes to fighting. For a few moments, I manage to kill several of the snakes, but then they start wearing me down, forcing me closer to the pole. I attempt to jump off the wagon, but a wall of snakes blocks me. Suddenly, they all just drop down, dead.

I look to see what has caused them to do this, and it appears that the snake-girl is dead. There's several slash marks all over her body, so I guess Marvel and Cato tried to fight her. Marvel and Cato are bleeding too; I assume that the girl was a lot stronger than Cato or Marvel anticipated.

My right arm, the arm that was stabbed by the spike, begins to feel like it's burning. I gasp in pain and clutch at it. Marvel and Cato are as surprised as I am, but we all see that there isn't just blood flowing out of the wound; there's also a dark purple liquid.

"It's the poison." says Cato.

"I know." I hiss through gritted teeth.

When the pain subsides, and the poison is completely out of my system, Marvel, Cato, and I start again on the long trek toward Clove and the Capitol.

* * *

**A/N- So...this chapter stank. Well, I think it did. What do you think? The reason that there are snakes here is because I was so totally out of ideas that I kind of was desperate. If you have any opinions, constructive critisism, or just want to say something, go ahead and review or PM me! Have a nice day! And just sayin', the next chapter's gonna be from Marvel and Clove's points of view. Well, bye till next time!**

**~~(^_^)~~  
**


	12. Another New Person

**A/N- Ok folks, just clearing things up a bit, from Clove's POV it continues from when she just got on the hovercraft. Don't worry; it will speed up later. Just not in this chapter. And THANK YOU to everyone who EVER reviewed on this story! You guys are awesome!**

_Disclaimer: Again, I'm nevah gonna own da Hunger Games._

* * *

Clove

I can't see their faces. Any of them. Their veils hang all the way down to their toes, and they make a swishing noise when they walk. As soon as I was pulled onto the hovercraft, about ten of these weird people forced me into a chair, strapped me down, and tipped my head back to make me drink a strange liquid. I struggled and tried not to swallow, but one of them pinched my nose and covered my mouth, while another one rubbed my throat to get the liquid down. I had no choice but to swallow. The liquid makes you drowsy and unable to move, so I was utterly helpless as they injected a needle - probably conatining a tracker - into my arm. I couldn't sleep; the liquid made you feel sleepy but you actually couldn't go to sleep. All I can do now is watch forever.

Wishing that I still had my knives - because these people took them when I got on - I struggle weakly against the straps holding me in. They don't budge. I had expected this, but it makes me feel better knowing that I had tried. The black veiled people are standing at what looks to be a control board. One of them turns around, holding something gleaming, sharp, and wicked-looking in his hand. They turn around and walk toward me. I start to really fight against the straps, knowing that they have to knife to torture me.

The person reaches me and laughs at my struggles. The laugh sounds male, but I'm not sure. Then the knife in his hand descends toward my flesh, and the straps tighten, completely restricting any movement of mine. I feel the ice-cold tip of the blade touch my arm, and a slight sting as the knife pokes into it. And the agony when the knife traces it's path down my arm.

I clench my teeth together, trying not to scream, but eventually I can't help it. The pain is just too much.

Not wanting my screams to be pleas, I try to keep them as wordless as I can. There must be some kind of acid on the blade, because the cuts left behind from the knife feel as if I just stuck my arm - with the cuts on it - into a bucketful of very salty water.

Suddenly the pain intensifies, as do my screams. When the person lifts the knife away from my arm, they ask me about District Fourteen. I don't answer, so they put the knife back on my arm and keep going up and down, leaving bloody trails everywhere.

The pain is relentless. I know that I can't take much more of this, it has to end. When it seems like my entire arm has been coated with acid, the person switches the knife to my other arm. During the brief pause, they ask me again about District Fourteen. My mouth remains shut. I can also hear screams coming from somewhere else on this hovercraft, and I realize that I'm not the only one who is captured. Well, that just boosts my determination not to say anything. I want to hold out the longest.

Cato would say that I'm just being stubborn, but I think my pride will actually help me survive through this pain.

When the person realizes that I'm not going to reply, he starts cutting my other arm. The pain is at least three times worse than the pain on the previous arm. Despite all my efforts, I hear myself screaming for them to stop. They just laugh and continue torturing me.

The person says, "I'll stop when you decide to answer my question. Why did District Fourteen revive dead tributes? What would they gain out of it? And how did they work?"

I know that they're lying when they say that they'll stop when I answer their question. The Capitol doesn't work like that. And I can't even answer the first two questions, because I don't know the answers myself.

A door bursts open and a small child by the looks of it dashes inside. My torturer stops to see what the kid has to say.

"EMERGENCY!" is the only thing he manages to shout before he collapses on the ground, a knife in his back.

* * *

Marvel

My mind keeps repeating the events of what just happened over and over again. Especially the part when I saw Glimmer, strapped to the pole, looking like she was dead.

Cato doesn't like Glimmer anymore. I can just tell. He has his heart set on rescuing Clove.

We keep walking for hours, but eventually Glimmer falls down. I stop to help her, and Cato stops as well.

I ask Glimmer why she can't keep going, and she says that her stomach hurts too much. It is then that I realize my stomach hurts too. We haven't eaten since the lunch back in District Fourteen, and that was one or two days ago.

"Cato, we need to hunt for some food. And this water canteen really needs a refill." I say.

Cato simply nods in agreement, and I take a knife and try to find some prey while Cato searches for water.

The thing is though, there is very little to find out in the desert, so I search for several minutes without finding anything. When I see a rock, I flip it over, and there, on the bottom of the rock, are three lizards. I move so fast the lizards don't even know that they're dead until their heads roll off the stone.

Picking up the bodies, I trudge back to where Glimmer is. We don't have kindling, but I had taken the stone with me, so I try to fry the lizards on that. After a good twenty minutes - because the desert is very hot - the lizards are cooked fairly well and ready to eat. I hand one to Glimmer, and she starts tearing into it vigorously.

Cato comes back with a full water canteen, and we all settle down to eat the lizards. When we're done, I lay down with a satisfied sigh.

"Pass me the water." I say.

Cato hands me the water canteen, and I drink thirstily. The water is surprisingly ice-cold for us being out in the desert, and I ask Cato where he got it. He says he chopped off part of one of the large green plants with spikes on it, and water gushed out of it.

"Well, now we have a way to get water," Glimmer says. "Let's all keep a lookout for those green plants."

Since we are all full, we decide to keep walking. The sun is directly overhead, showing us that it is noon. Sweat beads my face and neck, and I can hear Glimmer panting for breath. I wonder what's happening to Clove right now, but I know for sure that it's not good. Has she spilled the beans yet? Or is she holding out? I think the second one is more likely, seeing as Clove's pride would get in the way. Especially if there are other people on the hovercraft, and she knows that there are other people.

After endless hours of trekking through the desert, and the sun is just beginning to set, I see another human figure in front of us.

Gesturing at Cato to be quiet, I walk up to her slowly.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

She screams in surprise and slashes at me with a knife. I grab the hilt and twist, forcing her to drop the knife.

Picking it up, I say, "You didn't answer my question."

She snarls at me. "What do you think, idiot? My friend was taken by the Capitol. I'm going there to free her."

Shock courses through me. "We're going there too."

She looks at me like she doesn't believe it. I think that she could actually help us on the way there.

"Who's 'we'?" she asks.

"A couple other people and me. What's your name?"

"Cynthia. You?"

"Marvel." I say. Cynthia seems nice enough, besides the fact that she tried to kill me. She has white-blond hair that falls to her waist and icy blue eyes that clearly say, don't mess with me. If I had to guess her age, I'd say about 18.

Cato and Glimmer walk up to us. "Who's this?" asks Glimmer.

"I'm Cynthia." says Cynthia, with a voice of steel. "What about you?"

If Glimmer seems surprised, she doesn't show it. "Glimmer. District?"

"Three. You and Marvel are obviously District One, but what about him?"

"I'm Cato. District Two. I don't remember watching any Games with you in them. When were you reaped?"

"Six years ago. I was twelve."

No one responds to this, so I ask Cynthia if she wants to travel with us. She hesitates before responding, but when she does, she says yes.

* * *

**A/N- Alright, I need to answer some questions. The girl was a mutt, and her snakes were also mutts, but the girl was a kind of leader. If she died, the snakes died too. And the poison flowing out, well, it was traveling all over Glimmer's body, and when it found an opening, it just flowed out. Does that help at all? Anyway, how was this chapter? STUPID CAPITOL! Anyone agree?**


	13. New Ideas, More Pain

**A/N- Hi y'all! Sorry for the kinda late update, I had a small case of writer's block...:/ But at least I'm back now! Thank you all for the awesome reviews!**

_Disclaimer: The Hunger Games is not mine._

* * *

Cato

Cynthia walks beside us, and I have to admit, I think she's holding out pretty well for someone from District Three. We've been walking for hours under this scorching hot sun, and the skin on my neck is red and it burns. In the distance, I think I see another one of those green plants that hold water, and I call to the rest of the group, "Come on! I think I see somewhere where we can get water!"

They all start sprinting in the direction that I take, and before long we reach the plant. Taking a knife, I slice off part of it, and water starts squirting out of the opening. Marvel catches some in his canteen, enough to fill it, and then Glimmer, Marvel, Cynthia, and I all drink as much as we can, until the plant stops spewing water.

When everybody agrees that it's time to move on, we continue walking toward the Capitol. Cynthia's fair skin is now mostly pink, and Glimmer is panting. If we were rescuing anybody but Clove, I would suggest a break, but since it is Clove, my feet keep walking in the same direction.

I think District Fourteen is at least 35 miles behind us, so that's a relief. It means that we've come a long way. I think that the District Fourteen people wanted us to know as little as possible about the place, so I didn't see any maps of Panem. Except for that one time in the hospital.

_The doctors thought I was asleep. But I wasn't. They wheeled in a huge map with little flashing electric dots on it. I saw the colors and guessed the Districts. There was one dot that I didn't recognize, but then I realized that it must be District Fourteen. I looked closer at the map, and saw that District Fourteen was actually only 500 miles away from the Capitol. I wondered how they kept it a secret if they were that close to the Capitol. The doctors talked about something in low voices, and as I strained to hear what they were saying, one of them looked at something and gasped._

_"He's still awake!" he said._

_There was a chorus of surprised whispers, but no more than 2 seconds passed before the map was gone and completely out of my sight._

Judging by the brief glance of the map I saw, we still have a long way to go before reaching the Capitol. There has to be something we can do to get there faster! At this rate, Clove'll be dead by the time we reach the Capitol, if she isn't already.

Cynthia bumps into me, and something hard presses into my back. I reach over and grab at it, and a small pack comes off. Staring at it in surprise, I wonder at how it got there before I remember that my arena clothes weren't damaged, so I kept them, and the District Fourteen people either forgot to remove this, or didn't want to, but it was a small pack of stuff that I had considered useless.

"Cato, why are we stopping?" asks Glimmer.

I turn around and show the rest of them what I found. Cynthia gasps.

"You can make a small hovercraft out of that!"

* * *

Clove

The pain. I can't ignore it. Even though the person torturing me has rushed over to the kid and isn't torturing me right now, the pain is blinding.

I try to listen to what is going on around me, and the pain subsides a little bit.

Apparently, the hovercraft is being attacked. My first hope is Cato, and that he's somehow found the hovercraft, but I know it's not true.

Eventually, a different, unmasked person walks in, and I recognize him immediately. It's Daniel Fritz, a bloodthirsty District Seven victor. He was our victor from three years ago, and I heard that he won because he was so skilled with weapons.

"Well, well, well," he sneers at me, "What have we here?"

Even though the pain makes it hard to think, I snap at him. "None of your business."

"My, got a hot temper, don't we, girl?"

"Shut up."

He ignores me and presses a button. The straps holding me in place loosen, and I tumble to the floor in a heap. Daniel picks me up and throws me to the ground, hard. I hit my head on the cement, and black spots dance before my eyes.

Trying to sit up, I don't get very far before Daniel's on top of me, pinning my wrists down with his knees.

"What do you want?" I snarl.

Again, he ignores me. Another button is pressed, and a large rectangular hole in the ground is revealed. Hidden pumps from inside pour water into it, and I realize that whoever was previously torturing me must be busy now, so they've sent Daniel as a substitute.

When the rectangular area is filled, Daniel gets off me but grabs my wrist so hard I'm sure it'll leave bruises. Then he asks me about District Fourteen.

"For the last time, I don't know anything!" I yell.

He obviously doesn't believe it, and sets me down on the edge of the pool. My head and upper back are hanging over the edge of the pool, and Daniel grabs my hair.

"Are you sure?" he hisses.

"Yes!" I shout at him.

He yanks my head back so hard and so viciously that tears form in my eyes. My head is plunged underwater, and I am so unprepared that I swallow some water and immediately start choking. Daniel holds me there for a while, and when I think I can't possibly hold my breath any longer, my head breaks the surface. I gasp for air and cough up all the water.

"Ready to confess yet?"

"I really don't know anything!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. Looks like it'll take more'n this to make you spill the beans."

Before I figure out what he means, I hear a slight crackling behind me. My eyes widen in terror as Daniel forces my head into the electrified water.

The shock travels all over my body, and I try to scream. This only results in me inhaling more water, and the choking experience happens again. However, when the shock reaches my cut arms, it follows the trail of cuts, and the agony is even more excruciating.

My screams become louder and more frantic, but Daniel only pulls my head out of the water for an instant, and I waste my time screaming instead of taking a deep breath. Before I know it, my head is underwater again. I thrash around, trying desperately to gulp in a breath of air. For some reason, Daniel is unaffected by the water's shock. Without any air coming to my lungs, and the agony all over my body, my struggles become weaker and weaker, and finally, I succumb to the dizzying blackness hanging at the edge of my vision.

* * *

**A/N- CATO! HURRY UP AND REACH THE CAPITOL! But I wonder if Cynthia really can make a hovercraft out of the stuff in the pack...I know she's not from District Six, but heck, I figure, with all her supposed 'technology' knowledge, she should be able to come up with something...usable at least. So yeah, just in case you're wondering... The electrical water shock thing was kinda from Johanna being tortured that way, you know? Anyway, it would make me so incredibly unbelievably happy if you people would review! You don't HAVE TO, i just like it when you do. ;)**

**Review question answers: Well, they were trying to get information on District Fourteen out of Clove, so that's why...**

**I think you will never know who threw the knife at that kid... *evil grin* I got lots planned for Clove! ...I'm not an evil person or anything, I just get ideas. A lot.**

**~~(^_^)~~**


	14. An Interview

**A/N- Hey guys! I got a CRAP LOT of reviews last chapter, and I'M SO HAPPY NOW! Well, here's the next chapter.**

_This disclaimer is getting boring, but I guess I'll put it here anyway...I don't own the Hunger Games._

* * *

Glimmer

Shock radiates off of everybody's face.

"What?" screeches Cato.

Cynthia faces him calmly. "I can."

"That's impossible! The stuff in here is tiny! Even if you made a hovercraft, it would only be big enough to hold an ant!"

Cynthia doesn't reply, but grabs the pack from Cato. She immediately starts to work. I watch her as she taps something on a piece and it expands. My mouth drops open.

"How did you do that?" I ask.

She doesn't reply until the piece has grown to the size she wants. "It's simple. There's a hidden button that you have to find and press, and any of these pieces will grow to the size you want. All we need is a size big enough for four people, so it's not too hard."

Cynthia does the same with the rest of them, but there are at least 80 or more pieces, and some of them only grow a tiny bit. When she is done, I see an array of bizarre pieces, none of which look like they belong in a hovercraft.

"Are you sure you can really do this?" Marvel asks doubtfully.

She turns to him, her patience with us wearing thin. "I already told you, I can! Now leave me alone."

I don't say anything but continue to watch as her hands fly everywhere, assembling and disassembling different pieces until I see something vaguely similar to a steering wheel. And still Cynthia keeps building. Eventually I leave her to get a drink from the water canteen. Cato and Marvel are whispering together about something.

I walk up to them, but they don't notice me. Grabbing the canteen out of Marvel's backpack, I take a long drink and swish the bottle around. Uh oh. There's not much left.

"Hey Marvel, I'm going to go find a cactus and fill this thing up, 'kay?" I ask.

Marvel turns. "I'm coming with you."

I shrug in response. "Okay."

Marvel tells Cato to light a fire with whatever we have so that we can find our way back after looking for the cactus.

We set off in pursuit of a spiky green plant. Before long, a small green smudge appears on the horizon. I glance at Marvel and we start sprinting. The small green smudge quickly grows larger, and it turns out to be a HUGE green spiky plant. I had found a container in my jacket, and I pull this out and fill it up with water when Marvel slices off part of the plant.

Marvel fills up the canteen with water, and we both drink our fill. Then we turn around. But there's no visible smoke in the sky.

"Should we head back or wait?" I ask.

"Head back." says Marvel.

We start walking, and soon enough, Cynthia's white-blond hair appears. The back of her neck is a red as a ruby, probably from the scorching sun beating down on her. Since Cynthia has really pale skin, the sun will affect her more than us.

I look over her shoulders to see how much she's done. It's amazing that Cynthia can actually make a hovercraft out of this random junk.

The amount that Cynthia has done surprises me. Half the body of the hovercraft is already completed, and the control panel is done. Cynthia has shrunk the pieces to a size that is pretty workable.

The sun is starting to go down, and we haven't had anything to eat for a while. The last meal I remember is the three lizards Marvel found. Speaking of which, there is a large rock near us. There might be food under there.

I walk over to it and flip it over. And then I scream.

* * *

Marvel

I hear Glimmer scream, and I sprint over to where she is. She's staring down in disgust at a mutilated mutt on a rock she probably just flipped over.

"What is that?" she asks.

"I don't know, some kind of mutt."

Just then, the mutt flips itself over and stands up. Glimmer screams again, and Cato runs over here.

"What the h***?!" he shouts.

The mutt looks like a crossbreed between a giant scorpion, snake, lizard, and whatever else lives in the desert. The half-eaten remains of something are behind it. The thing that really makes me feel sick is that the remains look suspiciously like...a human.

Cato and I whip out our knives, but Glimmer is too shocked to move. I shove her behind me and the mutt attacks.

Cato slashes at it's head while I try to slice off it's legs. S***. I forgot about the stinger on the tail. Before I can get up, the tail comes down at me. Thinking fast, I roll to the side and cut off the stinger. The mutt howls in pain and lashes out with the deadly claws it has. Cato is hit in the chest and goes flying backward, landing next to Cynthia. She looks up, surprised, just in time to see Glimmer and me stab the mutt. The wound isn't fatal though, and the mutt just hisses in rage and attacks more viciously.

I see movement behind me, and I turn. Cynthia has expanded the now-completed hovercraft and has Cato and her sitting in it.

I hear Glimmer screaming at me to watch out, but I turn too late. The mutt had spit out poison and it lands on my hand.

I yell in pain and shock and grab my hand. Glimmer is the mutt's new target. I see her, dodging the mutt's poison and still trying to kill it.

Suddenly, a loud banging sounds from behind me. Cynthia somehow even managed to make the hovercraft able to shoot bullets, and within seconds the mutt is dead.

As the adrenaline starts to fade, the pain in my hand intensifies. The hovercraft lands and I stumble onto it. We don't have any medicine, so Cynthia has to use some of our precious water supply to clean the poison out of the wound.

I grit my teeth together, trying not to cry out. When Cynthia says that my hand is clean, I rip off part of my jacket and use it to bandage my hand. The pain has subsided somewhat after the poison was cleaned out of my hand, but it still burns.

Glimmer comes over and leans on my shoulder.

"That was stupid." she whispers.

"I know." I reply.

The hovercraft flies along, and since it's sand-colored, it blends in perfectly. I don't know how Cynthia managed to make this in less than 10 hours, but my respect for her has increased a lot. The sky is getting darker, and I finally remember my growling stomach.

"We need food." I say.

"I'm working on it." replies Cynthia. She presses a button, and the only screen we have turns into a radar area. A few blinking green dots are on the screen.

"The green dots are the food." she explains. All of them appear to be along the way to the Capitol. Suddenly the screen changes to a live Capitol broadcast. Clove is on the screen.

"Here we are with Caesar Flickerman, in an interview with our most recent female District Two tribute, who is supposed to be dead," booms a voice I don't know.

Cato jerks upright, staring intensely at the screen.

"So, Clove, you were reincarnated in District Fourteen, is that right?" asks Caesar. He is sitting in the same chair he sat in for the interviews, with Clove sitting in the other one. She looks terrible. Her right arm is covered with cuts, and her eyes are bloodshot. She's also soaking wet; I don't know what they've been doing to her, but it's not good.

"Yes," Clove half snarls. "Why do you want to know?"

A past victor from District Seven, Daniel Fritz, walks up to Clove and jabs her with some sort of metal thing. Her eyes widen, and she clamps her mouth shut as if to keep from screaming.

Cato is staring at the screen with murder in his eyes. I know he wants badly to slice Daniel into pieces, but he's angry because he's helpless to do anything but watch.

"Now, now, Clove, there's no need to be angry." Caesar calmly says. He is wearing all golden-brown, the same color as the sand surrounding us.

Clove doesn't respond. Caesar sighs.

"All we want to know is, why were you reincarnated?"

Clove hisses in frustration and annoyance. "How many times do I have to tell you?! _I don't know!_"

Caesar turns back to face us. "Well, Clove isn't saying anything. Maybe she really doesn't know. Thank you for watching and tune in next time for an update about District Fourteen."

And with that, the screen goes back to radar.

* * *

**A/N- So, umm... how was that? I hope you liked it, I honestly thought it would take Cynthia A LOT longer than that to build the hovercraft. This would have been up earlier, but I had to go somewhere to eat for dinner. Uh... So, to Guest, hopefully this chapter answered your question about this being a Glato and Carvel. If not, then the answer is no. I hate Glato and Carvel. That's it, and bye! OH YEAH, THANKS FOR ALL THOSE AWESOME REVIEWS!**


	15. Hijacked

**A/N- So, I'm back! There's not really much to say except thanks for everybody who reviewed last chapter, and yeah. ENJOY!**

_I'm sure you all get my point with the Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins wrote and owns the Hunger Games._

* * *

Glimmer

Cato paces back and forth in this hovercraft.

"How fast can this thing go?" he demands.

Cynthia replies, "Right now, I'm not going at full speed. But we can get up to 100 miles per hour."

"Then why don't you do it?" Cato asks.

"I need to slow down so we can find some food! It's been nearly two days since we all ate anything!"

Cynthia has a point. I'm starving, and there was nothing under the rock with the mutt to eat.

Within a few minutes, we reach a source of food, according to the radar. Cynthia stops the hovercraft and we all get out, expecting to see... I don't know what, but definitely not this endless sand.

"So? Where's the food?" I ask.

"It's around here somewhere," is Cynthia's reply.

We all spread out and start searching, and within moments I find something that looks edible.

"There's a lizard and some plants here!" I shout. They all come running, just in time to see me stab the lizard with a knife. The sun is going down, but there's just enough heat left for us to cook the lizard. The plants I just eat, and they actually turn out to be pretty good.

Before long, we all have full stomachs and are back on the hovercraft. Cynthia starts the engine again, and we zoom off.

"Now are we going at full speed?" asks Cato.

Cynthia sighs. "Yes."

Cato relaxes. "Good."

I feel myself getting tired, and so I lay down in the back of the hovercraft and sleep.

* * *

A jarring impact wakes me up, and I bolt upright.

"What happened?" I ask.

Cynthia, pale-faced, is working furiously at the commands. "We accidentally hit a rock jutting up from the ground. Luckily, the Capitol is only half a mile away, so I say we ditch the hovercraft now anyway."

We all nod agreement, and Cynthia stops the hovercraft. We all get out, and the door shuts.

"Don't worry; if we need to make a quick escape, I have keys that will unlock it easily." says Cynthia.

Then the walk begins. Pitch-black surrounds us as we creep quietly through the desert. It quickly turns to lush green meadows though, and the tallest buildings of the Capitol can be seen.

Before long, we are strolling in the street of the Capitol, lit by only a few street lamps. I think I see the Training Center building, but I can't worry about that now.

"Where are they holding Clove?" Cato hisses.

"I don't know!" I hiss back.

Just then, one of the many screens on the street flare into existence, and we all turn and watch as, surprisingly, Arianna flickers into view.

"What?!" Marvel asks, shocked.

Cynthia has, if possible, turned even paler than she normally is.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Arianna is the person I came to the Capitol for. We were in an alliance during our Games."

Now it's my turn to be shocked. However, Caesar Flickerman's voice booms from the television, and I turn to watch.

"Here we are with another tribute who might want to give us a little reveal about District Fourteen."

The cameras zoom in on Arianna, and she looks the same, if not worse, than Clove.

Her lips remain sealed, and Caesar sighs.

"Come on Arianna, just a little bit?" he asks, trying to coax her.

Nothing.

Caesar runs a hand through his hair. "Well, this one is as stubborn as Clove. Hopefully next time, we'll have gained more information on this matter. Good night!"

And the screen goes black, morphing into the darkness around it.

"Wait!" I exclaim. "Those were the interview chairs. Maybe they're at the interview place, or the Training Center, or somewhere like that!"

Without a word, Cato turns and runs toward the Training Center. Marvel and I follow him, and Cynthia tags along behind.

When we get there, the doors are locked and guarded by Peacekeepers. Cato grinds his teeth together, but I remind him that we do have the knives. He nods and takes his out, preparing to throw it at the Peacekeepers. I signal for him to wait, and Marvel pulls his out as well. Then they both throw them.

Sailing through the air, the Peacekeepers are dead before they even hit the ground, and Cato and Marvel pull the knives out of their necks and wipe the blood off on some grass. I open the Training Center doors and we slip inside.

* * *

Clove

**A/N- This is from when Clove wakes up and is no longer unconscious, but Cato, Glimmer, and Cynthia haven't quite reached the Capitol yet. It's basically from the same time as when this chapter started. Just thought you should know.**

It feels like someone is driving a nail into my brain. It hurts, so much, but I can't do anything about it. Daniel had shocked me again during the "interview" with Caesar, and that is the main cause of my pain.

Daniel walks into the room, all arrogance and self-confidence. My loathing builds up inside me, so intense that I can't believe he doesn't feel it. I am curled on the floor, trying to conserve body heat.

Daniel is holding a syringe in his hand, containing some dark brown liquid. I know that it's meant for me, so as he gets closer I try to at least sit up and face him with a challenge in my eyes. I somehow manage to succeed, and by the time Daniel reaches me, I am standing unsteadily on my feet.

The syringe moves toward me, and I know that I have to act. My right arm swings up, and though every muscle screams with pain, I punch Daniel in the jaw. He staggers back, surprised, and I rush toward the door behind him. Sadly, my punch wasn't even enough to faze him, and he grabs my ankle, tripping me and forcing me to faceplant painfully against the concrete.

Before I know it, Daniel is pinning me down and the syringe is entering me. As it enters, the images in my head distort and change, turning into something else completely. Cato, holding my hand when I died turns into Cato, standing over me, a bloody sword in his hand, sneering at me. Cato, during the tracker jacker attack, shoving me down, causing me to get more stings. Cato, during the feast, not running toward me to save me from Thresh, but to kill me himself. And lastly, even though I know that it was an accident, the tracker jacker venom - it feels almost the same - makes me think that Cato knew there was going to be a hovercraft flying overhead, and he dared me to climb the tree right when it flew above me.

The venom poisons all my memories of Cato, twisting him into some crazy monster that I now fear. It takes hours, but when the change is done, I lay on the cement, panting and shaking. Looking up, I see Daniel smirking from above me. I lift my right foot and smash it into his shin, and he jumps backwards.

"You little b****!" he hisses.

I stare at him defiantly. He's second on my Most Feared and Hated list. Cato gets the top spot.

I see him press a button, but when nothing happens, I start to laugh. Only for a second though. Because the pain in my body doubles, and I start to choke and scream. Daniel watches with savage glee as I double over and clutch at my stomach. Just when I think that I can't take it anymore, it stops. I look to see why, and Cato is in the room, fighting with Daniel.

* * *

**A/N- Umm... how was that? Well, Clove now hates and is scared of Cato... yeah. If you found any mistakes or want to say something, you're more than welcome to review! Bye till chapter 16!**


	16. Fights

**A/N- I really wanted to write more, so here we are! ...and I know the hijacking was sort of cliché for the Hunger Games, but it just always adds a twist to the plot! Anyway, I hope you want to read more, and here we are! ENJOY!**

* * *

Marvel

I charge into the room after Cato, Glimmer right behind me. We had heard screaming from down the hall, so we followed it and looked inside the doors. When Cato had seen Clove, with Daniel in the room too, he just charged inside without a second thought.

Cato and Daniel are now fighting, and just in case the sound travels, I shut the door.

"YOU JACK***!" Cato shouts. "WHAT'D YOU DO TO CLOVE?"

Daniel, despite blood streaming from his mouth, smirks. "A little shock, a little water, and a little knife. Plus the tracker jacker venom."

Cato yells in fury. "WHAT?! You DIDN'T!"

"But I did." replies Daniel smugly. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

Clove lets out a small whimper, and Cato turns to her. "Are you okay?" he gently asks.

"Stay away from me! You're a monster!" she screams at him.

Shock and horror cross Cato's face. I just now get what Daniel meant when he said the tracker jacker venom.

Cato is trying to soothe Clove, but Daniel is creeping up behind him. I take my already bloody knife and throw it at him, and it lodges in his back. A cry of pain is ripped out of him and blood spurts from the wound.

Clove twists away from Cato. "Go away! You're just trying to kill me, like in the arena!"

Daniel is collapsed on the ground, twitching slightly. Cato whips around and kicks him in the ribs, and he groans.

"How could you do that to Clove?!"

Daniel laughs weakly. "Orders. Why else?"

"Who gave you the orders?" Cato demands.

"Sunaloiroc Wons did, of course."

Now I'm confused. Who is Sunaloiroc Wons?

Cato is similarly stumped. "Who's that?"

"You'll never know," says Daniel.

Cato kicks him again, and he doubles over in pain. "I said, _who is that?_"

"I'm not giving anything away, like your _girlfriend._" he says, putting emphasis on 'girlfriend.'

Clove yells, "I'm not his girlfriend!"

Glimmer interferes. "Don't worry, Clove, you'll be fine. Come on, let's leave for now."

Clove looks at Glimmer and relaxes. "Okay."

Glimmer helps Clove up, and they start walking toward the door. Daniel tries to trip them, but I stomp on his hand. I hear a sharp crack, and he lets out a howl of pain.

"We'll let you go after you tell us who Sunaloiroc Wons is." I say.

Clove and Glimmer slip out the door, leaving us alone with Daniel. I walk over to him and pull my knife out, causing him to flinch. Suddenly, he jumps up. Before Cato and I can stop him, he presses a button. A huge screen rolls down, and President Snow's face looms before us.

"What is it, D-!" he stops mid-sentence.

S***.

"GUARDS!" yells President Snow. "Intruders in Room oh oh four five!"

Cato's face has much the same surprise that I am feeling, and we whip out our knives just as ten Peacekeepers swarm into the room, dragging a thrashing Glimmer and weakly resisting Clove.

"Glimmer!" I cry.

A Peacekeeper grabs her wrists, forces them behind her and around a pole, then ties them. Glimmer continues to struggle, but then her legs are tied to the pole too. SHe somehow manages to keep struggling, so the Peacekeeper uses more rope and ties her waist down too. Glimmer meets my eyes and mouths, _I'm fine._

Clove remains free, probably because she isn't really resisting much anyway. As soon as she is released, she slides to the ground, shivering. The Peacekeepers keep their weapons level with us, daring us to make a move. I know we're outnumbered, so I do as they wish and drop my knife. Cato does too, and the Peacekeepers grab us and tie us to two different poles. I guess I should be glad that I'm near Glimmer. Clove, on the other hand, crawls away from Cato.

"So?" I ask, hearing a challenge in my voice. "What are you going to do to us now?"

They don't get a chance to answer, because Cynthia and Arianna burst into the room, leading about twenty other tributes.

* * *

Cato

I can't believe what they did to Clove. _My Clove._ She thinks I'm some sort of monster. We've learned about this in school before, I think it's called hijacking. But still, the Capitol is too cruel. Taking just about the only thing that actually mattered to me and twisting her mind.

The tributes that just burst into the room are all wielding weapons, and they attack the Peacekeepers, slashing and cutting. Cynthia comes over to us and slices through the ropes. Another tribute is helping Clove up.

I guess I should be glad that they didn't make her think that the Capitol were the good guys, or even worse, thinking that she loved Daniel. Speaking of whom, where is that jack***?

There he is, trying desperately to escape. Ha, not going to happen until you die, painfully.

I march over to him and force his head up. Despite the fact that I could easily kill him, I don't. He needs to suffer through what I felt in the arena, and what happened to Clove.

More Peacekeepers swarm through the door, along with some mutts that I think are designed to attack anything in their way. Peacekeepers and past victors included.

The mutts look like ten feet tall evil mutant killer bunnies. Vicious-looking teeth and claws, paws as hard as rock, and ears that can probably hear every single tiny movement you make. They slash through Peacekeepers trying to get to their prey, and I pick up Daniel and throw him at them. He yells in pain as they start to claw him apart. The mutilated Peacekeepers are still alive; I can hear them groaning.

Glimmer, Marvel, and I start sprinting toward the only window in the room, and we start climbing out. The tributes who fight the bunnies manage to kill some of them, but most of the time they just get sliced apart as well. I run to Clove, helping her up. She doesn't realize it's me and mutters a quick "thanks."

When I say "You're welcome," she looks up at me with fear in her eyes. Then she takes off, running through the crowd, screaming.

I watch sadly as she dashes off, but there's no time to be sad about this now. Looking back, I think I can see Daniel, covered in his own blood. Then I climb through the window and take off into the night. Glimmer and Marvel are waiting for me, along with Clove, Cynthia, and Arianna. The second Clove sees me, she tries to run away, but Glimmer has a firm hold on her arm.

"Clove, I'm not going to hurt you." I say.

"I don't believe you! You're a liar and a monster!"

Glimmer sighs. "He came with us all the way from District Fourteen just for you Clove. Give him a chance. Besides, those memories you have aren't really yours. They're just altered."

Clove looks hesitantly at me, but listens to Glimmer.

Arianna looks confused. "What happened?" she asks.

"Clove was h- hijacked." I explain, my voice faltering.

Her face changes immediately. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Cynthia, let's go to the hovercraft."

And so we sneak through the Capitol, dodging street lamps. Before long, we have reached the outskirts. Cynthia confidently strides along, but I'm not so sure. Where are we supposed to escape to, anyway? Back to District Two? District Fourteen is gone. I'm not sure how the rest of the districts would react, seeing as I killed some of their tributes.

I decide not to think about it anymore, so when we reach the hovercraft, I get on and immediately fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N- Any ideas about who Sunaloiroc Wons is? I think it's pretty obvious...kinda. Well, Clove still hates Cato, but Glimmer is slowly bringing them back together again. And umm... I think that they should find out about District Thirteen somehow, but I'm not sure how they're going to...ideas? Please? Well, if you've got any opinions or criticism, just review or PM me! Just saying, this story is going to take a while to finish... a really, really, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY REALLY REALLY long time to finish. Actually, it probably won't take quite THAT long. But a while.**


	17. Escape

**A/N- YES! I managed to squeeze this chapter in before Chinese school! ...I think only Wingbreeze and Honeyshine know what I'm talking about. Maybe Panemaniac4life. Anyway, ENJOY! ~~(^_^)~~**

* * *

Clove

I look at a snoring Cato, with his blond hair all over his face, and decide that he is kind of cute. Even though he is still a monster. But what Glimmer said confuses me. My memories have been altered? I'm sure that nothing happened.

"Hey Clove, do you feel like watching some tapes of your Hunger Games?" asks Cynthia.

"Okay," I reply, and settle down to watch.

Cynthia fast-forwards to the actual Games, skipping the interview and chariot rides stuff, and what I see surprises me. I mean, sure, Cato still killed people, but I did too. Afterward though, the video shows that instead of trying to kill me too, Cato, Glimmer, Marvel, and me are laughing and talking.

Now it skips to a bunch of stuff with Katniss in it, and we jump over that. The main part I want to see is the part where I died. When that appears, I see Cato, charging through the field and bursting out into the open just as I fall and Thresh takes off.

"Clove!" he yells, and runs to my side. A tear escapes his eyes and slides down his cheek, dripping onto me. I grab one of tightly to one of his hands and whisper, "Don't leave me."

"I won't." he says. "And I'll kill Thresh for you."

I see myself nod and shudder, remembering the pain of that rock in my skull. "Try to win, Cato. For me?"

"For you." he replies, and I smile in the video. Then I exhale one more time, and that's it.

For a while, there is silence. Then Glimmer says, "See? I told you your memories were messed with."

I am still quite shocked. "Did that really happen?"

Glimmer nods. "It did."

I sense someone come up behind me, and when I turn, it's Cato. Some part of me screams that he's a monster, and the video was lying, but the other part of me says that everything is fine.

He sits down next to me. Cato takes my hand, but I jerk it away from him. He looks at me with hurt in his eyes. I decide to trust the part of me that says Cato is fine, so I try not to scream at him.

We stop to take a break for a while, and I see that the sky is streaked with rosy pink and crimson. Cato tells me to follow him, and I do. Even though my mind is yelling at me that he's going to kill me, I trust him. Why? Because Glimmer trusts him, and I trust Glimmer.

He sits down on a rock, gesturing for me to do the same. And then he sighs. "Clove, you don't know how hard this is."

I stare at him in shock.

"I mean, before you were taken, I think you...loved me." he says hesitantly.

I reel back, surprised. Since when have I ever loved Cato?

"You can ask Glimmer, or Marvel." he adds. "They'll prove it."

Cato's starting to seem less like a monster and more like a human. Strange, I don't seem affected by this at all.

"I...still kind of think you're a monster." I admit, but Cato doesn't seem particularly surprised.

"Maybe this will help." he says softly, and leans in to kiss me.

I am so unprepared for this that I immediately relax into it before remembering that this is Cato. When I do, I tense, but his arms are wrapped around me, and it feels so good that I can't help but relax again. It's just so soothing, and - strangely - familiar.

When we pull apart, Cato has a huge grin on his face, and I start to smile too. Whether I think he's a monster or not, I have to admit, that felt really good.

"Are you ready to give me a chance, Clove?" he asks.

My reply is immediate. "Yes."

* * *

Cato

My heart jumps in the air when she says that one word. I don't care if she still thinks I'm a monster; I enjoyed the kiss and I know she did too. Now, all I need for a perfect day is to kill President Snow.

Clove and I walk back to the hovercraft, where a small meal is waiting for us. Clove digs in hungrily; have they fed her at all these past few days?

"Clove, did the Capitol even feed you?" I ask.

She looks up. "Not much. I got a bread roll and a glass of water everyday."

I can feel rage building up inside me. "That's it?"

She shrugs. "Basically."

I can't believe it. First they capture her and torture her for information. Then they hijack Clove. And now she's telling me they barely even fed her?

Glimmer glances back and forth between us. "Did I miss something important? Why are you two acting like you're friends all of a sudden?"

Clove blushes, probably remembering the kiss. "It doesn't matter."

Glimmer looks at me, but when I don't say anything, she shrugs. "Okay."

Marvel asks hesistantly, "Clove...if you don't mind me asking, what happened when you were captured?"

She shudders. "Well, it definitely was painful. I got taken on the hovercraft and strapped in to a chair. They took my knives. And then they forced some kind of liquid down my throat - it made me really weak and sleepy, but I couldn't sleep. So for hours, all I did as just sit there, occasionally trying to break free. What happened next was that this weird man just walked over to me, holding a knife, and he started cutting my arm. It hurt so much. He's the reason I have these."

Clove lifts her right arm and shows us the cuts. They look red and jagged, and extremely painful.

"I didn't answer any of his questions, and he was about to start slicing my other arm when this kid burst through the doors and yelled, 'Emergency!' There was a knife in his back. All of the people in the room left, including the guy with the knife. After a while, Daniel came in."

My hands clench into fists at the thought of Daniel, that son of a b****. He'd better be dead.

"And then he picked me up and threw me on the ground. He pressed a button, which made a rectangle open up on the ground, and filled it with water. He dragged me to the edge and started dunking my head in. When I still didn't say anything about District Fourteen, he electrified the water. And he did it again, but I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in the Training Center. And you probably know what happened next."

Glimmer's mouth is hanging open. Marvel looks shocked, and I want nothing more than to punch President Snow in his stupid little retarded face.

How could anybody do that to Clove? It wasn't her fault District Fourteen was kept hidden!

Arianna interrupts my thoughts. "Hey Cyn, where're we going now?"

"We're going to District Twelve, of course."

"WHAT?!" I shout. "Why are we going to _their _district?"

"Because. They can help us find somewhere to live."

"I _refuse_ to go to _her_ district." I say.

Clove, however, nods. "Let's go there. I mean, what harm can it do?"

I scowl at her. "A lot of harm."

Cynthia says, "You can't change your mind, Cato. We're already halfway there."

* * *

**A/N- Thanks a lot, sushio13, for the idea! I know, it's REALLY weird, but *spoiler alert* they're going to find out about District Thirteen. ANYWAY, Honeyshine, Wingbreeze, and 15, you guessed right! It was Snow. THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT I'VE BEEN GETTING FOR THIS STORY! YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY!**


	18. Flight from District Twelve

**A/N- Just a question, but who liked my Clato fluff? ...just wondering. And I'm starting to think that maybe Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, and Clove going to District Twelve wouldn't be such a good idea after all... probably because Katniss wouldn't forgive them...OH WAIT! *evil grin* I've got another idea... And I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for a while, but I kinda had an issue with the plot... Anyway, THANKS TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER! Some of these awesome people are:**

**Honeyshine**

** 15 (Sorry, every time I save this, it deletes your name, but if you check my reviews, you'll know who this is. And if it worked, then just ignore this.)**

**hungergames091**

**sushio13**

* * *

Marvel

Cato looks murderous. I agree with him. Why should we go to _her _district? We don't need to know where we could live! Why not just go back to District One?

Cynthia, however, is stubbornly refusing to change the controls. She doesn't understand. Our hatred of Katniss and Peeta.

Since it's no use arguing with her, I decide to go to sleep.

* * *

When I wake up, Cynthia says that there are only a few minutes left until we reach District Twelve. The entire hovercraft has an air of nervous tension.

Before I know it, we've reached it. Well, we're still outside it, in this meadow with surrounding woods. Cynthia opens the doors and we all get out of the hovercraft. I see a hollow log, and I walk over to it to sit down. It crumbles under my weight, and my butt lands on something hard. I pick it up to find that it's a bow. And a sheath of arrows is next to it. The bow is nothing compared to those back in District One, but it's still finely carved.

Just then, I hear someone yell at me. It sounds like Katniss.

"What are you doing here?"

I turn, and sure enough, it is Katniss. When she sees me, she gasps.

"YOU KILLED RUE!" she shouts. "AND YOU'RE HOLDING MY BOW! GIVE IT!"

A tall, handsome male follows her. "Katniss, calm down." he says.

She turns to him. "Gale, HE'S PROBABLY GOING TO TAKE MY BOW."

Even though we're supposed to ask Katniss for help, I can't resist a little arrogance. "Girl on Fire, you can't seriously be _cheating _on your boyfriend, can you?"

Her face flushes a dark red. "I'm not cheating on him. And give. Me. My. Bow."

Cynthia finally intervenes. "Marvel, just give her the bow."

I glare at her. "Why? Just so she can shoot us?"

Cynthia sighs and turns to Katniss. "Look, we need your help. So if Marvel gives you the bow, do you promise not to shoot us?"

Katniss thinks about it for a while. Then she agrees. So I hand her the bow and arrows, and she listens to what Cynthia says.

Clove, Cato, and Glimmer have been standing around in the background. Doing nothing.

From Katniss's reactions at seing us, she must have seen the television, about the interview with Clove.

When Cynthia is done explaining, Katniss looks surprised. "You need somewhere to live?"

"Yes." says Cynthia. "And we want to overthrow Snow."

At that, Katniss looks a little nicer. Okay, so she wants Snow dead as well.

"Well...I guess I might be able to help with-" Katniss is cut short by the sound of a scream, coming from the district.

* * *

Glimmer

I see Katniss's face turn pale as she whips around and sprints back toward the district.

A black hovercraft bearing the Capitol's seal is dropping bombs down on District Twelve, but not on the forest where we are.

Cynthia practically shoves us back on the hovercraft. "Get in, get in, get in!"

Arianna has stayed on the hovercraft, so when she sees us get in, she looks surprised.

"Did something go wrong?" she asks.

"Yeah. Capitol's raining bombs on the district." I reply.

"What?" Arianna asks, shocked.

Just then, Katniss comes back, leading the little girl she volunteered for in the Reaping, and an older woman who looks just like the little girl.

Seeing us in the hovercraft, she shouts something. Cynthia rolls down a window and asks, "What?"

"If you're going somewhere that's safe, can you take Prim and my mother too?" she asks.

Cynthia says okay, and the two climb on the hovercraft.

Katniss tells us not to go yet, and soon Gale comes, leading what I assume is his family. They get on too, and the hovercraft starts to feel a little crowded. Cynthia presses a button though, and the hovercraft expands and changes colors.

Soon, Katniss comes back with Peeta and the always drunk Victor who fell off the stage during Reaping time.

When Katniss gets on, we shut the doors and the hovercraft takes off.

"Cynthia, where are we going?" I ask.

"District Thirteen." she replies.

"But they were obliterated years ago! There's nothing left!" I exclaim.

"Just wait and see." is all she says.

* * *

Katniss and Peeta both sit in a stony silence, probably not forgiving us for what we did to them in the arena. Although I do have to say, I didn't do anything because I didn't live long enough.

The other male, a guy whose name is Gale, doesn't seem too fond of us Careers either. Probably cause we nearly killed Katniss.

The little girl that Katniss volunteered for, Prim, is so sweet and shy and quiet, but I don't see how she can put up with this awful cat that she insisted on bringing. He hisses at everyone except her.

Actually, now Katniss is talking to Cynthia and Arianna. Cynthia doesn't reply often, probably because she's too busy with the hovercraft.

Arianna, on the other hand, is talking on and on and on about something that I don't bother to listen to.

Eventually, I get bored, so I lean against Marvel and fall asleep.

* * *

A bump and a thud wake me up. I bolt upright, jerking Marvel awake as well. Cynthia is on the ground, tears streaming down her face, as she holds her right hand in her left. Katniss looks like she just fell on the ground, as does everybody else.

"Cynthia, what happened?" I ask.

She manages to get a reply out through the tears. "We- crashed into- something- really hard- and- I- slipped and hit- my- wrist on- the- wall."

So that was the thud I heard earlier. I see Katniss's mother over by Cynthia, looking at her wrist carefully.

"Well, you've dislocated a bone. I can put it back in, if you manage to hold still enough." she says.

Cynthia nods, and Katniss's mother tries to pop the bone back. However, Cynthia screams and jerks away. "It hurts too much!"

Katniss's mother nods. "Okay then, so you, you, and Gale come here and hold her still."

The three people she pointed at, Cato, Marvel, and Gale, walk over to Cynthia and hold her. Cato grabs her shoulder, Marvel gets her arm, and Gale pins down her legs.

"On three. One, two, three!" says Katniss's mom, and she pushes.

Cynthia screams, as loud as she can, but for only a second. The tears that spill afterward are mostly tears of relief, not pain.

"It feels so much better. Thank you." she says.

Cynthia then presses a button, and the hovercraft doors slide open. We all get out, and see the smoking ruins of District Thirteen.

* * *

**A/N- Okay, I apologize for the really crappy chapter, but I wanted to update, so this is what happened. Anyway, good day y'all, and bye!**


	19. Welcome to Unfriendly District Thirteen

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! And umm... Anybody think Katniss is OOC? I think she is, kinda...Oh and Honeyshine, your wish will be granted in this chapter. By the way, sorry I didn't update sooner, but I needed a Mockingjay reference for this chapter, and the stupid plot was giving me issues AGAIN, so I might not update the next chapter really soon, so yeah.**

* * *

Clove

"Uhh...Cynthia? Why'd you bring us here?" I ask.

Katniss gasps. "So what Bonnie and Twill said was true! There really _is _a District Thirteen!"

"Who and who?" asks Prim.

Katniss immediately looks guilty. "Never mind."

There isn't much grandness in the view in front of us. Just the remains, ashes, whatever is left of District Thirteen, though it's not smoking. About 30 feet away, I see a human silhouette, but before I can call out, they turn and see us. He's a middle-aged man, with a balding head. His receding hairline is not the only thing that's normal about him though. The man's nose looks kind of squashed, as if it's been broken but didn't heal properly.

For a moment, he looks utterly shocked. Like, as if he was thinking, _What the hell is going on? Dead tributes?_

Then he regains his composure and greets us coolly. "Hello. I believe you are Miss Everdeen, Mr. Mellark, Miss Zelina, Miss Glint, Mr. Alexander, and Mr. Shine. But who are the rest of these people? And, most importantly, why are you here?"

Well, no point in holding back the truth. I say, "We need a home" at the same time Cato says, "Can we live here?"

Hm. That was weird. The man looks at us, and I realize that - while he knows our names - we don't know his. So I ask, "What's your name?"

"Tanner. And do you truly want to live here, in District Thirteen?"

Now, it is Katniss who answers. "As long as it's safe here, then I want to live here. After all, Twelve did just get bombed before our eyes."

Tanner gapes at us. "WHAT?! Why didn't we see that?"

Scathingly, Cynthia replies, "Well, it did happen just twenty minutes ago."

Before Tanner can respond, a few more people walk up to us. "What is this?" one of them demands.

"Uh, well...these people just flew from a hovercraft to here, and they're saying that District Twelve was bombed. Oh, right, they also want to live here. Four of them are dead tributes from the 74th Hunger Games, three of them are Victors, and the others I'm not sure about."

A lady with absolutely perfect gray hair steps forward. "Welcome to District Thirteen."

"President Coin, are we going to let these people live in District Thirteen? After all, four of them are dead tributes..." asks a short, balding man.

"I do think that these dead tributes have come from the destroyed rubble of District Fourteen, am I correct?" the president inquires.

"Yeah, we're from District Fourteen." Says Marvel.

"Hmm..."

After a slight pause, the president speaks. "Yes, we will let them in to live."

So we enter District Thirteen. As we are going underground, I take one last look at the area around us. Rubble, but no longer smoking. And that's mostly it, but a mile or so away the forest starts again.

Turning, I follow everyone else underground.

* * *

Cato

A few days later...

Here I am, sitting in my room, during Reflection. Clove comes in and sits down tentatively on the edge of my bed.

"Cato?" she asks.

"Yes, Clove?"

"Uh...Well...I think the real memories are starting to come back...and the fake ones are kind of disappearing..."

"Well, that's good, right?"

"...yeah."

Clove scoots closer to me, and I find myself leaning toward her. Her chocolatey brown eyes stare into mine, and I feel like I'm falling down those dark depths...

And then there's no more space between us, and her lips are pressed against mine, and my hands are twisted in her hair, and hers are on my back, and it feels so good, and right somehow, and just...amazing.

Pulling her body against mine, I push my lips against hers harder.

We sit there, kissing, for I don't know how long, but it feels so...right, but before I know it, Reflection is over, and it's time for whatever's next on our schedules.

I get up and walk down the hall, Clove trailing behind me. A tall, muscular guy with black hair also walks down the hall, and I nod to him as I pass.

A loud _thump! _reaches my ears, and I whip around. What I see behind me makes my vision go red.

The guy has Clove locked in his grip, and is kissing her. I march over to them and pry him off Clove. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?"

He shrugs, not at all intimidated. I draw my fist back and punch his face hard enough to break his nose.

"Mr. Alexander! What are you _doing_?!" A new voice hits my eardrums.

I step back from the guy, still incredibly angry.

"Why did you do it?"

"Well, he was kissing Clove."

"And that gives you enough reason to break Mr. Chang's nose?"

"Well, in my mind, yes."

Clove steps next to me, and the District Thirteen person narrows his eyes. "We're going to have to arrest the whole lot of you."

And now I speak. "To hell with that."

* * *

**A/N- I A SO SORRY FOR THE REALLY CRAPPY AND EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER! I think my brain short-circuited or something... But, like I said before in the earlier A/N, I need IDEAS! I mean, Honeyshine gave me a really good idea, but then went into a little more detail and wanted Katniss dead. Wingbreeze too. Anyway, uh...the next update might take a long time... SORRY! T_T**


End file.
